Random Rikkaidai Drabbles
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: What happens when the 'adopted sister/ fiance' of Syuusuke Fuji is childhood friends with both the Captain and Vice Captain of Rikkaidai? Will sparks fly? Or there will be peace?
1. A Day at the Sanada Dojo

**Okay, here's the disclaimer~ Alya does not own any one of the great guys from Rikkai, and neither any other guys from Prince of Tennis. My name is not Konomi Takeshi ^^ Well, there's three that I own, Yukiko, Angel and Mitsuka. (You'll find out about them in the main story~) Technically she's supposed to be the younger adopted sister of the Fuji family, but she has connections to the Rikkai Captain and Vice Captain. Well, that's about all.**

* * *

><p><span>1 - A Day at the Sanada Dojo<span>

I had been borrowing the Sanada Dojo for as long as I had remembered. Genichiro had been my childhood friend from the times I was in Japan but after my real parents died, I've moved to my distant aunt's in America. We've remained in contact, talking mostly about the tennis world, in both Japan and America. Since young, I took up archery and aikido, along with Genichiro. Since then, borrowing the dojo had been a normal thing.

" Hello, ah, Gen-chan?" I called Sanada.

" Don't call me by that name." he said.

" Bllt~ Gen-chan, Gen-chan~~" I teased.

" I told you don't call me by that name." he repeated.

" Besides that, let me borrow your dojo." I said.

" What for, Yukiko-sama?" he asked, calling me in a way he used to.

" Of course aikido, and maybe some archery." I said over the phone, packing my bow and arrows, and my aikido clothes.

" Fine. I'll open it for you. But the Rikkai people are coming too. I've requested for them to come for a special training programme. Since you're from Seigaku, I doubt they'd leave you alone. But I've got only one dojo..." Sanada said.

" Hmm... We'll share. Let's say, I'm your distant cousin." I said.

" Do you think they are stupid?" he asked.

" They take the same story from Angel too." I said.

" ... Fine." he gave in.

" Thank you Gen-chan, I'm coming now~" I sang.

Getting off the bus, I walked to the Sanada house.

" Sanada Jii-chan! Gen-chan!" I called.

" Ah... Yukiko-chan... Come on in!" his ex-police officer grandfather said.

" Ojamashimasu! Jii-chan! I've come to borrow your dojo! Is it free?" I asked.

" Yeah, its free. Genichiro! Open it!" Sanada Jii-chan called.

Immediately, Sanada came and opened the dojo for me. Once he opened it, I went along in. Indeed, it had not changed for all the five years I haven't been here at all. Even the smell of the dojo still smelt the same.

Taking in a deep breath, I inhaled the scent of the wooden dojo. It was wonderful. Dropping down my bag, I picked up one of the bamboo swords.

" Gen-chan, let's have a go." I smiled, taking up a stance.

" Sure." he replied and picked up his usual sword.

We had a go at kendo, I lashed out at his neck, and he came at my ribs. Seeing his blow, we came together at a stalemate. With our swords together, we used our full strength, and hit. With a loud thwack, our swords came together again.

All of a sudden, the dojo doors opened with a smack louder than the thwack of our swords.

" Vice-Captain! We're here!" a boy with natural permed hair shouted.

" Yukiko, we'll leave it at here." he said and removed his sword.

" Fine. I'm off." I said and picked up my bow going to the other side of the dojo to practice my archery.

The Rikkai people we made to change into the beginner kimono and hakama. Counting the number of people, there were exactly six people wearing the beginners clothes.

" Report." Sanada said.

" Yanagi Renji." a short haired boy with closed eyes said.

" Marui Bunta." a pretty boy with maroon hair said, chewing gum.

" Jackal Kuwahara." a bald half blood said.

" Yagyuu Hiroshi." a pretty brown hair boy wearing smart looking glasses said.

" Niou Masaharu." a sliver haired boy said.

" Kirihara Akaya." the natural perm said.

" Good. Fall in line." Sanada said.

In a instant, the six of them stood in a straight line, with Niou at the left end, followed by Marui, then Jackal, then Yanagi, followed by Yagyuu, and lastly Kirihara.

I stifled a laugh at their stiffness.

" We'll start. Repeat after me." Sanada said.

" Yes Sir!" they replied.

" We cannot lose!" he shouted.

" We cannot lose!" they repeated loudly.

" Don't chew gum!" he pointed at Marui.

" Don't chew gum!" the entire team scolded Marui.

" Then what do I do?" he asked.

" Swallow it." Sanada said.

" Cheh." Marui said.

" We'll start from the beginning." Sanada said.

" Yes Sir!" they replied.

" We cannot lose!" he shouted.

" We cannot lose!" they repeated again.

" We cannot break our promises!"

" We cannot break our promises!" they replied.

" We must not waste time!"

" We must not waste time!" they repeated.

" We must get to the Nationals!"

" We must get to the Nationals!" they said.

" We must win the top, for Yukimura!"

" We must win the top, for Yukimura!" they replied.

" Did someone call me?" came a soft voice.

" Yukimura?" Gen-chan said.

" Yo, everyone's putting in a lot of effort. Shall I join too?" a familiar blue haired boy entered the room, wearing just pyjamers.

As he turned around, I recognised him as Sei-chan. A boy who lived in the same neighbourhood as me when I was young. We often played together, and I watched him practice his tennis, therefore I developed a liking to tennis.

" Bu-chou!" everyone exclaimed and left their places.

" What are you saying, you're supposed to take it easy now." Sanada said.

Turning around, he saw what happened to the line.

" Don't leave your place!" Sanada shouted.

Immediately, they all fell in.

I almost laughed.

" You're not letting me take it easy now." Kirihara said.

" Akaya!" he shouted.

" Akaya!" the whole team shouted.

Immdiately, Akaya returned to his place.

" Don't repeat that!" he said, " Yukimura, take it easy. I'll train them." Gen-chan said.

" Then I shall watch from here." Sei-chan said.

" We cannot lose!"

" We cannot lose!"

Dropping down my bow, I ran out and glomped Sei-chan.

" Sei-chan! It's been a long time." I said.

" Yukiko!" Sanada called.

" Yukiko!" the whole team called.

" Yes?" I asked.

" Don't repeat that!" Sanada said.

" Yes Sir!" they replied.

" Do me a favour and don't glomp Yukimura like this." he said to me.

" Why? I miss Sei-chan." I said and clung onto him.

" Hi, Yukiko-chan." Sei-chan smiled, ruffling my hair.

" He's still ill." Sanada said.

" Okay..." I pouted and settled down beside him.

Sanada went on back, and he found the whole team gossipping about me.

" So she's Yukiko..." they said.

" Oi!" Sanada got their attention back.

They went on about the repeating after, and soon Sei-chan devised a method to join in without Gen-chan realising.

" Let me join in. I need your help." he whispered.

He stood in line beside Akaya, and got him to put his hands properly behind his back. In his terms of help, I was to stand beside him, sandwiching him between myself and Akaya, and shout along with the Rikkai team.

" We'll get to the Nationals!" Sanada called.

" We'll get to the Nationals!" the entire team replied.

Beside me was, " We'll get to the Natio-..."

" Sei-chan!" I called as he fell to the ground.

" Yukimura!" Sanada called.

" Yukimura!" the whole team repeated.

" Don't repeat that!" Sanada shouted.

" Sei-chan, Sei-chan!" I shook him.

" ...Its alright, Yukiko-chan, I was just a little tired..." he opened his eyes slightly and said smiling.

The entire team then came over and crowded around their Captain, to see if he was alright.

After the training in the dojo, the entire team stopped by the Sanada main house, and had some tea, as invited by Sanada Jii-chan, including Sei-chan.

Sitting in between both Sei-chan and Gen-chan, I continued glomping Sei-chan, not letting him go.

" Fuk-bu-chou, so who is she?" Yanagi asked.

" I'm Yukiko Melody Fuji. Nice to meet you. Sorry for the late introduction." I said.

" So you're from Seigaku?" Yanagi said.

Immediately, the entire team tensed up.

" That's right." I replied.

" It's okay people. Though she's in the tennis male side, she won't be playing against us." Sei-chan said, patting my head.

All of a sudden, my phone rang with a message.

Seeing the message, I smiled at Gen-chan and said, " Thanks for lending me your dojo. Give my thanks to Jii-chan too."

" Call me when you get home." Gen-chan said.

" Right. Thanks." I said and kissed his cheek.

" Don't do that." Sanada seemed to have a small blush.

" Bye bye, Sei-chan. Get well soon." I said and kissed Sei-chan's forehead.

" Bye, Yukiko-chan. Call me some other time. We can catch up on old times." he smiled.

As I walked on out, the entire Rikkai team stared at me.

" I've collected more data today..." Yanagi added.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, enjoy it? This was inspired by TeniMyu Dream Live 4 (If I remember correctly), the Sanada Dojo part and Sanada was getting team Rikkai to repeat after him. It was glorious fluff between the TeniMyu actors. Love them. Please review it if you want more. As for the main story of Yukiko Melody Fuji, visit my profile and you'll fine it under " Random Seigaku Drabbles "^^<strong>

**~Alya**


	2. Visiting the Hospital

**Well, second chapter~ Enjoy^^**

**Sei-chan: Alya, the disclaimer...*cough cough***

**Alya: Sei-chan, are you alright? Sorry, I don't own anyone of the guys here other than the OCs!**

**Sei-chan: Much better.**

**Alya: Was that cough fake...?**

**Sei-chan: Absolutely real. *cough somemore***

* * *

><p><span>2 - Visiting the Hospital<span>

I had learnt the Zero Shiki Drop Shot from Tezuka. It was amazing he was actually willing to teach me. I did a drop shot that day, and after that he called me and asked if I was interested in learnting the Zero Shiki.

He soon taught me, and it was only after I mastered it then I felt the bad effects. It wasn't only my elbow that hurt, my wrist hurt too. I decided that it was getting dangerous, and so I went along to the hospital without Syusuke's knowledge.

Entering the hospital, I headed for the sports injury department, and had my arm checked out.

The doctor took my arm, and gave it a prod. Pain seared my arm, from my shoulder to the tip of my fingers.

He flexed it gently, but the pain was unbearable.

" Miss Fuji, your arm's in a bad condition." he said.

" How bad?" I asked.

" Its not that bad, but to prevent it from getting worse, I want you to refrain from playing. Is it okay?" he asked.

" I'm sorry, but its not okay." I said.

" Fine. Take this guard. Remember to wear it when you're going to play. It prevents your arms from moving too much. Your arm is now overused, and we need to let it relax." the doctor said.

" For how long?" I asked.

" I do not know. It depends on you. But waiting a long time is definitely better than not being about to play forever. There was this poor boy who was wheeled in some time ago. He was a tennis captain too. Now he's reduced to just lying on the bed, waiting for his death. Poor boy." the doctor said.

" His name?" I asked.

" Yukimura... I think..." he said.

My brain just flashed Sei-chan, for some reason, I could not help but be worried that it might be him. I kept telling myself that its not him.

" Doctor, where's he?" I asked, slightly trembling.

As soon as I got the ward number, I entered and found Sei-chan lying on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face, covering his beautiful facial features. After checking with the nurse if it was okay if I went in, I entered.

The room was totally quiet, and it made the sound of Sei-chan's breathing extremely loud. He was breathing heavily, trying to grasp every single molecule of air to transport it to his lungs.

" Sei-chan, its me." I whispered, dropping down my tennis bag.

Slowly, the closed eyes opened.

" Yukiko-chan..." he breathed out.

" How did this happen?" I asked, trying not to cry.

" Don't cry... It was inevitable... My only regret is that I cannot bring Rikkaidai to the Nationals..." he smiled weakly.

" Sei-chan..." I cried, pain in my arm forgotten.

" Is your arm hurt?" Sei-chan asked, refering to the bandages and guard on my arm.

" Somewhat. It's overworked that's all. I've been practicing." I said, rolling down my sleeve.

" I see..." he said softly.

Before I could say another word, a group of people entered the room. I recognised them as the tennis regulars of Rikkaidai.

" Where did you hear about this?" Gen-chan asked me, fiercely.

" Do you need to know?" I asked.

" Tell me." he hissed, taking me by the shoulder, shaking me in plea.

" Sanada... don't, she's injured..." Sei-chan gasped for air, and reached out to pulled Sanada's shirt, failing terribly.

Pain seared my entire arm again. Blinking back the tears, I cradled my injured arm, like a wounded animal. It hurt so much. Without me knowing, tears just rolled down like a stream.

" Sanada, you made her cry..." Niou said.

" ... I'm fine... See you, Sei-chan." I said, grabbed my bag and ran out.

Outside, I walked quickly to the exit of the hospital. Once in the front yard, where the paitients sometime have a stroll, I made a mad dash.

Gen-chan was such an idiot. What's wrong with me visiting Sei-chan? Once again, tears flowed freely. It was painful. Both my arm and my chest.

" Wait!" came the call of Gen-chan.

All the more I ran faster.

" Wait!" he said and caught up to me, " When I tell you to wait, just wait!" he scolded me, holding on tightly to my left hand.

Not facing him, I allowed tears to roll.

" Does your arm hurt?" he asked.

" ...N-No..." I choked.

" Good. Yukimura has things to say to you." he guided me by the shoulders and turned me around.

His cheek was red. He must have asked the team to slap him.

I cupped his cheek, and it felt hot and swollen to me.

" Come with me." he said.

Following him, I saw that the entire Rikkaidai team was waiting outside Sei-chan's room.

" Go on in. He chased us out, threatening to kill himself." Yagyuu said.

Once again I entered Sei-chan's room.

" Come here Yukiko-chan," he patted the side of the bed.

Sitting down, Sei-chan took my right arm gently and gave it a small rub.

" Must have hurt." he said.

" En..." I nodded.

" Keep yourself safe. For my sake too. But to tell the truth, I want you to be injured. So that I can have someone to talk to." he smiled sadly.

" I'll come see you everytime I come here." I said.

" That's nice to hear." he gave another smile.

" Its a promise." I said, sticking out my pinky like how we did when we were younger.

" Heh~ You still do this?" he asked, sticking his pinky out too.

" Of course!" I said and curled my around his.

After promising Sei-chan, I left the room, and got Sanada an ice pack for his cheek. He irritatedly pushed me away, and I got pissed. I took the ice pack, and slapped it right into his cheek, making him hold it.

" Cool it down. Or you'll look like a pig tomorrow." I said and left.

" Bye, Fuji-san." Akaya said.

" Take care of your Captain well." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Someone tell me, is Yukimura out of character? O_o Well, the essence of fanfictions are that everyone's out of character^^ Including Sanada~~~ ^^ Akaya turned out cute too^^<strong>

**~Alya**


	3. The Accident

**Bwahahahaha! Chapter three's out! Climax desu!**

**Syuusuke: Alya-chan, the disclaimer... :)**

**Alya: R-Right... *cowers in fear of his sadistic aura***

**Sei-chan: *cough cough***

**Alya: Sei-chan, you shouldn't be out... *afraid of Sanada***

**Sei-chan: Its alright... *cough cough* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Alya: I DO NOT own any of these guys here other than the OCs!**

**Sei-chan: Hide me... *cough cough* *hides behind Alya***

**Sanada: YUKIMURA! Alya! Saw Yukimura?**

**Alya: *smiles with a big sweat drop* N-No...**

* * *

><p><span>3 - The Accident<span>

The week after I visited Sei-chan, my arm was half healed, and I was allowed back into the courts by Tezuka to regain the strength of my arm. As usual, Syusuke was worried about me, and did not allow me to play with anyone other than the regulars who all knew I was injured and would not go full force.

Finally, Tezuka gave the call for debrief, and we were allowed to go home, while the non regulars stayed back and did cleaning up, meaning picking up balls and cleaning the courts.

" Damn! Why didn't I get into the regulars? That way I wouldn't even be here picking up balls!" Arai-senpai complained and used his racket to shoot the balls into the baskets.

The more he hit, the harder it got. Soon, the ball hit the entire basket of light weight rackets for training , and along with the ball, the rackets just went flying out of the court. I wasn't very interested in Arai, and therefore went along just as his ball flew out of the courts.

Before I knew it, with loud clatters, the training rackets fell onto me, hitting my elbow. The other rackets hit my in my knee and on my back.

Immdiately, a loud crack was heard, and pain laced my entire arm, rendering it numb. The pain in my back ran down the entire spine. Not only that, my knee went jelly and just buckeled under me. I dropped my own racket with a loud clatter.

I crumbled to the ground in great pain, tearing. It hurt. I brought my arm closer to inspect my injuries, and found blood flowing freely at my wrist.

On the rest of my body, was bruised and abraised by the rackets that fell. Some even had internal bleeding.

" Melody!" Oishi-senpai rushed over.

" Melody!" Syusuke came over and crouched beside me.

" She's bleeding. Call for Ryuuzaki-sensei!" Tezuka said.

Once Ryuuzaki-sensei was called my parents were informed, and they called for an ambulance. Syusuke and Tezuka followed me with the ambulance while Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei dealt with the students.

" Hang in there Melody." Syusuke whispered, holding onto my left hand.

The pain was unbearable. It felt as if my entire arm was on fire. Even the paramedics first aid did not help to ease the pain. Tears welled in my eyes, and I screwed them shut.

I was pushed into the emergency room, and they did a few things. They numbed my arm, and did an X-ray before going onto fix it. I was told that the bone was slightly fractured, and the blood was because of the hard impact of the rackets falling with gravity all that was injured were my muscles as they were not totally healed yet, and another wave of injury hit it. My arm was to be bound by bandages for three weeks.

As for my back, it was nothing serious, but it was still injured, and they decided to slot me into a guard.

My knee however was a different story. It was an old injury, just like my arm. There was a fracture in it. Though the doctors fixed it, it was to be in bandages for at least two weeks.

The hospital then decided that I should stay in the hospital for until they could confirm I was recovering.

I was put to sleep, and then wheeled into my ward.

When I woke up, it was in the night.

" Melody, you're awake?" Syusuke asked.

" En..." I nodded, feeling a little mummified.

I had bandages over my torso, my right arm and my left leg. It was a sight to see.

" Arai got suspended. Apparently." he said.

" Otou-san? Okaa-san?" I asked.

" I've told them I'll be here. So they don't need to fly back." he smiled.

" Good..." I closed my eyes.

" Do you want me to stay for the night?" he asked.

" No thanks. You have school tomorrow. I'm fine here by myself." I smiled.

" You sure?" he asked.

" Yea... I'm sure. Besides Yumiko-nee would come if you don't have the time..." I said.

" Well, I leave your jersey here in case you get cold. I'll get the butler to bring you some clothes too." he said standing up.

" Nii-chan, help me collect my holiday homework." I reminded.

" Okay. Rest well Melody. Arai won't get off the hook that easily. Even though the holidays are nearing." he opened his eyes wide for a moment before closing them again.

" Don't tell me you plan on bashing him up..." I said.

" No. But he'll be on cleaning duty for a month as ordered by Tezuka, during our holiday trainings." Syusuke smiled.

" Don't be so mean." I said.

" Fine." he replied and kissed my cheek.

" Good night." I said.

" Sweet dream princess." he said before leaving.

As soon as Syusuke left, I had a quiet moment to myself. It was the worst. Getting injured at a time like this. I covered myself in the blanket and sighed, feeling depressed.

" Miss Fuji, you have a visitor." the nurse said.

I jolted up, and saw Sei-chan being pushed in on a wheelchair.

" How are you?" he asked.

" Fine. You?" I asked.

" Much better." he smiled.

" That's good to know..." I said.

" You're injured again. By training rackets. I heard from the nurses." he took my hand gently, stroking at the bandages.

" Yep. The cleaning up was dangerous." I replied smiling.

" I'm impressed that you can remain that cheerful." Sei-chan said.

" Well, there's nothing for you if you wallow in sadness right?" I asked.

" You're right. But you really need to take more care of yourself." he smiled, ruffling my hair.

" Looks like you'd have a partner for walks soon." I said, pointing to the pair of crutches at the corner of the room.

" That'd be wonderful." Sei-chan smiled.

" Hmm... I guess I'll be staying here for quite some time..." I said.

" Well, its the holidays. Take it as a break." Sei-chan said.

" Yea... A break..." I replied.

" Yukimura-sama, its time for you to rest." the nurse came in.

" Go back. I'll visit you when I can walk." I waved at him.

" See you." he waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan turned out so cute here~ Reviews please! Alya loves them~^^<strong>

**Melody: Alya-chan, you're so cruel. You made me injured. *sobs***

**Alya: Gomen gomen. At least you have some time to be able to spend with Sei-chan in the hospital.**

**Sei-chan: Yukiko-chan, you don't want to spend time with me? *cough cough***

**Melody: Not that... Just...**

**Alya: And here we end it. Back to your wards you two people.**

**Melody&Sei-chan: Meanie...**

**Alya: I'm not mean! Am I...?**


	4. Road to Recovery

**Yay~ Last Chapter~~^^ Enjoy!**

**Akaya: *puts arm across Alya's shoulders* Alya-chan, disclaimer...**

**Alya: Eh? Its Akaya this time?**

**Yagyuu: Alya does not own any one of us here other than the OCs.**

**Alya: Stupid Hiroshi. Stealing my lines...**

**Niou: Sanada and Yukimura told us to remind you.**

**Jackal: We're on orders.**

**Alya: But you didn't have to steal my line**

**Bunta: *chewing gum bubble pops* You didn't look like you were going to say it any time sooner. So we said it for you.**

**Alya: Meanie!**

* * *

><p><span>4 - Road to Recovery<span>

I was well enough to be walking around in my crutches, and therefore, I took the liberty of popping into Sei-chan's room every now and then. I always find Sei-chan either reading, listening to music or painting when he's in his room. If not, he would be at the physio-therapy room, regaining he ability to walk.

" I want to join my team again. As soon as possible." Sei-chan said.

" I'll be joining my team soon. I think you will too." I smiled as the both of us sat at the roof of the hospital having the wind blowing against our cheeks.

" Its nice to come up here. It calms me down." he said with his eyes closed.

" True..." I replied.

It had been sometime since we stayed in the hospital, and even the staff think that we are some couple. They even said it was possible for me to fall in love with Sei-chan. But, his affection for me is the older brother type of affection, while my admiration for him is those of a younger sister, so we absolutely denied any random rumors about us being a couple.

When there are times that the nurses are busy, Sei-chan would help me change my bandages when I visit his room.

However, there are certain days where is does not feel that well, the nurses will put him to sleep, and put an oxygen mask on him. Those days, all I could do was to sit in his room, and wait for him to wake up, before softly talking to him.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days today. We were at the roof this morning, and he suddenly felt bad. Calling for the nurses, they wheeled him back into his room, and put an oxygen mask over him, with all the medical drips.<p>

" Can I stay in Sei-chan's room?" I asked the head nurse.

" Sure. Just sit at the corner and don't do anything okay. If anything's wrong just call us." she smiled at me and supported me all the way to into Sei-chan's room.

Putting down my crutches, I sat down at the cushions.

I picked up a book at the table, and found that Sei-chan had been reading it. There was a bookmark exactly at the halfway of the book.

Opening it, I started reading.

A while later, the Rikkaidai team came rushing into the hospital corridors. They had recieved the call from the nurses that Sei-chan was not well.

" Yukiko, how did it happen?" Gen-chan asked.

" We were at the roof, and Sei-chan was showing me that he could stand already. Then all of a sudden he crumbled back into his wheel chair. So I called the nurses." I said.

" We must tell him to take it easy." Yanagi said.

" You alright, Yukiko-chan?" Bunta asked me, still chewing gum.

" Yea... I was just shocked..." I replied.

" How's your arm?" Niou asked.

" Its healing. It gets itchy sometimes. Sei-chan said it was a sign that my wounds are healing." I smiled.

" Yes. He's right." Gen-chan said.

" I want to get well soon... I hope Sei-chan gets well too..." I said, but my last few words were stolen by Akaya.

" SANADA! I HEARD SOMETHING FROM THE NURSES! BU-CHOU LIKE YUKIKO! THEY HAVE BECOME THE HOSPITAL COUPLE!" he rushed in exploding.

" AKAYA! This is the hospital! Keep your voice down!" Gen-chan slapped him.

The entire Rikkaidai team was quiet.

" Sanada, its fine... People have that impression when they look at me and Yukiko-chan." came Sei-chan's weak voice.

" Sei-chan!" I perked up and fumbled my way to his bed, through the Rikkai people, hobbling on one foot, nearly falling.

" Careful Yuki-" before he finished his sentence, I almost crashed into the floor.

I was caught by Gen-chan.

" You're so careless!" he said and put me back on my feet.

After Jackal handed me my crutches, I made my way to the side of Sei-chan's bed.

" You alright? You scared me there." Sei-chan said.

" Hehe..." I gave a sheepish laugh.

A week after that incident, I found Sei-chan in the physio-therapy room again, practicing his walk. Entering, I sat down and cheered for him as he worked his way to finish the entire length of hand rails.

" Sei-chan you can do it! Don't give up!" I smiled.

" I won't." he replied, clenching his fist hard on the hand rails.

" Yukiko will cheer for you!" I said.

Sei-chan walked on, and soon finished the entire handrails.

" Yukimura-sama, please try to make your own way back." the nurse gently guided him.

" Okay." he replied and move his legs with great difficulty.

After he made his way back, he had a change of clothes, and we went up to the roof for some cool air. The days just went past like that, and soon, Sei-chan was able to walk on his own. Though he was still a little wobbly, it was great progress.

Everyday, the Rikkai and Seigaku people would come to visit us, and Akaya, Kaidoh and Momoshiro would always be looking out for the rumors flying around.

" Melody, they say you are cheating on Fuji-senpai." Momo said.

" I'm not!" I said.

" That's right, why would she cheat on me? You wouldn't won't you Melody?" Syusuke asked me.

" The nurses say you are an item with Rikkaidai's Captain Yukimura Seiichi." Momo added.

" He's my childhood friend. An older brother type of figure to me. I love watching him play tennis. Just like how I love watching Syusuke nii-chan play tennis." I said.

" But aren't you supposed to marry him?" Momo asked pointing to Syusuke.

" Of course. I ... l-l-llove him." I said and buried myself in the pillows.

" Melody," Syusuke coaxed, he lifted the pillows, threw it to the corner of the room and said in front of me, " I love you too," then he kissed me right on my lips.

" Woah! Fuji-senpai is so daring!" the trio said.

* * *

><p>Another week came and went, and Sei-chan was able to walk steadily. I too had taken off my bandages, and went on to just wearing guards over my arm and leg. Together, we made our way up to the roof, and sat on the ground, enjoying the wind.<p>

" Will we be discharged soon I wonder..." Sei-chan said.

" Oh we will," I replied, " Look we're all better compared to when we first came in don't we? You can even walk now." I said smiling.

" Yea.." he replied, " I'll miss you popping into my room." he added.

" Hmm? Shall I pop down to Rikkai some time next time then?" I asked.

" By all means. The team loves you anyway. Though they don't show it." he smiled.

" Let's play together some time after we discharge. I wanna have the split ice cream with you, like when we were kids. I remember you'd always let me have the winner side." I said.

" Well, you were young that time. Now, I'll just pluck one side off, and the other side would be yours. So our odds are the same." Sei-chan said.

" Hmm~ I don't mind. Sei-chan is always nice to me." I replied.

Then, the doors of the roof opened, and a nurse entered.

" Fuji-sama, your brother's here to bring you home. You've been discharged. Yukimura-sama, you are discharged too. Your parents are here." the nurse informed us.

Getting up from the floor, the both of us ran barefooted, as fast as our legs would carry us, back down to our wards.

The entire team greeted me as I got back into my ward.

After changing, we went along to the entrance.

* * *

><p>At the entrance, I saw Sei-chan, and ran into him, giving him a big hug. Behind him, was his parents and the entire Rikkaidai team.<p>

" Sei-chan, stay healthy. I'll miss you." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

" Same from me to you." he replied, " This is for you." he said and put a little pendant over my neck.

" Its you." I said.

" Welcome." he replied.

" Let me see you practice tennis again sometime." I smiled.

" I will. Just come over to Rikkaidai. You'll be a guest at the Tennis Club." Sei-chan's eyes seemed to sparkle.

" See you." I said and let him go.

" See you." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here concludes the Random Rikkaidai Drabbles~ Did you like it?<strong>

**Sei-chan: Hey, I'm well again. *glomps Alya***

**Alya: See, I'm not mean~ *smiles widely***

**Akaya: You're mean! You made stupid Sanada slap me.**

**Sanada: Want another one? You were making too much noise in the hospital.**

**Syuusuke: And what about me kissing Melody? *smiles sadistically***

**Meoldy: *blushes furiously* Syuusuke-nii-sama, l-l-et it go...**

**Alya: *cowers in fear***

**Syuusuke: Fine. :)**

**Sei-chan&Alya: Here ends the Random Rikkaidai Drabbles! Review please!**


	5. Dropping by Rikkaidai

**Alya: Wai! Chapter 5!**

**Sei-chan: Wahh~ Yukiko-chan's dropping by Rikkaidai?**

**Alya: En!**

**Sei-chan: I look forward to it :)**

**Alya: Alya does not own anyone here other than Yukiko-chan!**

**Sei-chan & Alya: Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><span>5 - Dropping by Rikkaidai<span>

I was bored of the routines in Seigaku, and decided to go to Rikkaidai for a while after school. Running home to get my Rikkaidai uniform, I packed my Rikkaidai jersey too. Just in case.

Outside Rikkaidai, I found a public toilet and changed into the uniform, and strode right into the court yard of Rikkaidai. It was truly different. Taking a deep breath, I continued on my way to Sei-chan's classroom.

Taking a peek around the door, I immediately spotted Sei-chan at his seat, looking out of the window. A little prank came up my mind. Sneaking through the back door of the classroom, I got behind Sei-chan and covered his eyes.

" Guess who?" I asked, lowering my voice.

" Cut it out, Yukiko-chan, I knew you were here." he smiled, pulling my hands away from his face, turning back to me, embracing me into a hug.

" Missed you." I said smiling, hugging him back.

" Let's go somewhere more discreet." he smiled, offering me his hand.

Taking his hand, we walked to the tennis clubroom, and Sei-chan opened it with the duplicate key under the pot of his favourite flowers, Dahlia flowers. Returning the key, we went in and sat on the cushions there.

" So, what makes the hime come here on her own?" he asked smiling.

" Got bored in Seigaku." I smiled.

" I still like you in the Rikkaidai uniform." he said.

" Chiissu~ Yukimura buchou~" Akaya sauntered in, " EH? Y-Yu-Yukiko-chan?" he asked loudly.

" Shh!" I literally jumped on him and clamped his mouth shut.

" You came in illegally may I assume? Fuji-kun." Yagyuu asked.

" Right," I smiled and knocked Akaya hard on the head with my knuckle, " This is what I call a knuckle sandwich." I smiled sweetly at him.

" Whatever, besides that miss, you owe me a game." he smirked.

" I don't feel like playing today~ Too bad~" I stuck my tongue out at him and glomped Sei-chan, snuggling into the soft cushion.

" Everyone, we're assembling-..." Sanada trailed off as he walked in the room, carrying his bag and putting on his cap already.

" Yo, Gen-chan~" I popped out from the cushion.

" When did you come here?" he asked.

" A while ago?" I offered.

" Why?" he asked.

" Missed you~" I teased him.

Immediately, Sanada's face turned red like a beet root. Turning away, he walked to his locker and fumbled for the door before it finally hit him in the head. He was rather out of sorts due to my teasing. Grinning, I hi-fived with Sei-chan. We both enjoy teasing Sanada. It would be especially fun if he turned red all the way to his ears.

" Yukiko-chan, did you get permission from Seigaku to come here?" Yanagi asked.

" Yea~ I told Mitsu-nii already~" I said.

" Interesting, so shall we make you join us for training?" Akaya asked devilish.

" Don't be stupid! She's a guest!" Bunta seemed to bounce and sit beside me on the soft cushion.

" If its alright with you, you can join us for training. Since buchou would most probably be stopped by fuk-buchou from playing." Jackal said.

" Sanada, I can play today right?" Sei-chan asked Gen-chan.

" No." he replied curtly.

" Meanie!" Sei-chan pouted.

" Gen-chan, can I join the training?" I smiled as sweetly as I could, and gave him my cutest innocent puppy eyes that was longing to join them for training.

" S-Sure..." he gave in.

" Akaya, our match's on!" I grinned.

" Good." he grinned too.

" But I wanna play too!" Sei-chan bawled.

" Can he?" I pleaded with Gen-chan, " Please?" I smiled.

" F-Fine..." he finally relented.

" YES!" the few of us jumped.

Immediately we went on out to the courts after changing, and for me it was behind the lockers as always. Moving out, we went for a warm up jog, then as the rest of the club went on with their swings with Sanada watching them, the regulars went on playing matches.

Well, for me, it was obvious. I was playing with Akaya.

Starting off with the knuckle serve, the boy was determined to win me. Sticking out my tongue at him, I used a move Shuu-nii had taught me, letting the ball roll over the gut of my racket, nullifying the effects Akaya put on it before simply returning it to him.

" Unfair!" he shouted.

" Too bad!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Like this, we kept on with the match, until we were called into assemble by Sanada.

" I don't care! I won!" he argued.

" It was time to assemble. I just stopped the ball at my court. It was a draw!" I insisted.

" What's going on?" Sei-chan popped into out conversation.

" Sei-chan! Akaya says that he won cause I stopped the ball at my court when Gen-chan called for us to assemble..." I pouted.

" But the ball stopped at her court!" Akaya said.

" Hmm~ Let's null this match then. The both of you have nothing to lose either way." Sei-chan said.

" NEVER!" the both of us replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: Stupid Yukiko! <strong>

**Melody: Bakaya! * sticks out tongue ***

**Akaya: Stupid Alya!**

**Alya: Who says I'm stupid? * sticks out tongue too ***

**Gen-chan: * pulls Melody and Alya's cheeks * Unfitting for a girl to stick out her tongue.**

**Melody: Come on, don't be so stiff. Ne, Gen-chan!**

**Alya: That's right! * nods away ***

**Sei-chan: Yukiko-chan, don't tease him anymore. He might die of embarrassment today. * smiles sweetly ***

**Melody: Right~**

**Alya: Right~ Reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	6. A Day with Akaya

**Melody: Grip tape~ Grip tape~**

**Akaya: Hehe~ I'm looking for grip tape too~ * devil horns ***

**Alya: Whatever you do, just don't end up fighting over it.**

**Akaya&Melody: We won't! * sticks out tongue together ***

**Alya: Whatever~ Alya does not own any of these great guys other than Melody ne? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>6 - A Day with Akaya<span>

It was a little vexing that I had to go all the way to Kanagawa to get just a roll of grip tape, as the shops in Tokyo ran out of stock. Feeling a little peeved, I got off the bus at Kanagawa. Walking into the town area, I looked around and saw mostly Rikkaidai students. Seeing them, I thought about dropping by Rikkaidai again. But before that, I visited the sports shop I was recommended by the one in Tokyo.

Entering, I immediately saw the grip tape I wanted. It was the only one left apparently. Lucky~ Grinning, I went forward and took it off the shelves. Then, I heard someone behind me make a weird noise. Turning around, I saw Akaya, with his hands raised, giving a constipated face.

" Akaya?" I asked.

" I was going to buy that tape!" he groaned.

" Heh~ Too bad. I got here first." I said.

" Can't we share?" he asked.

" You really want to share? I don't really mind..." I said waving the tape in front of him, making his eyes follow it like how fishes would follow the hand above the tank, thinking there might be food.

" You will share?" he asked.

" Of course. But you'll have to follow me for the rest of the day." I said, grinning mischeviously.

" Whatever, just the tape." he sparkled.

" Okay." I replied and went to pay for it.

Once it was paid for, the two of us left the shop, and made our way towards Rikkaidai. Walking in, I noticed that it was only the year ones and twos that were going home. Curious, I asked Akaya about it.

" Hn? The year threes have a mock exam in the afternoon. So its only me for tennis practice today. Vice-Captain even gave me a list of things for the club to do. Seems like I get to order the about today..." Akaya said, showing me the list.

" Lemme see," I said and took the list over, " Hmm... thirty rounds round the court, hundred swings in five sets, each set twenty, practicing side stepping... Interesting! Shall I join you today?" I asked.

" Do as you wish." he replied.

" Okay, let's go!" I grinned.

Changing into the Rikkaidai jersey that I left in the lockers there, I took my racket out and went to meet Akaya on the courts. In front of him was all the club members, which he drew up a table of things for them to do behind him.

Walking, I went beside him, and took a peek at the board.

" Just follow the board and do it. When you're done with each thing, go get a water break or something. When you're done the seniors should be back. Dismissed." he said.

" Wahh~ Like a Captain~" I teased.

" Whatever. Yukiko, you're coming with me. I was supposed to be playing against a wall. With you it might be better. But we must finish this first. Wanna do it with me?" he asked.

" Mm... Okay." I nodded.

Together with the rest of the club, we ran the thirty rounds around the courts, and then went along for Akaya's personal tranining. He was supposed to blindfold himself, and hit the ball against the wall, to improve his sense of hearing and intuition. But with me, it would be much easier for him. All I needed to do was to hit the balls to him.

" Here I go then." I said as soon as he stood ready to recieve the ball with his eyes blindfolded.

" Just do it already!" Akaya said impatient.

Serving, Akaya immediately returned my serve. Upon recieving his return, I hit it back to him, at a higher speed and he immediately tried to run after it but too late, he missed it.

" Shuck!" he cursed and returned to the recieving box.

" Don't miss the next time." I said, serving to him again.

Like this it went on and on, and the sun was not giving in at all. Not one bit. Even I myself who was just serving and returning shots, was already perspiring down my back.

" Yukiko, let's take a break." Akaya said and sank to the ground.

" Okay." I replied and went to the coach bench.

Sinking down into it, I drank deeply from my bottle, as I took my towel and mopped the sweat on my forehead and around my neck. Akaya too plonked himself down beside me and placed his towel over his head.

" Water?" I asked.

" Thanks." he replied, taking it.

Finishing our break, we went along back to the court and carried on his personal training.

Exactly when the bell rang, the senior flooded the courts, already dressed in their club clothes. Seeing that the seniors were down, I put a stop to Akaya's training, and we assembled at the first court.

" Sei-chan!" I shouted and dashed to hug him.

" Yukiko-chan? Why are you here?" he asked.

" Hehe, dropped by again, to buy tape." I grinned.

" But your clothes? And you're sweating quite a lot..." he said.

" Hmm? Was playing with Akaya, helping with his training." I smiled, not quite understanding what Sei-chan was getting at.

Immediately, it seemed like something got to the regulars, and they seemed to all be turning red. Looking down, I realised that due to the sweat, my jersey was wet, and they could see the outline of my undergarments.

" Ah! Perverts!" I screamed and tried to cover myself.

" Yukiko, here." Akaya said and wrapped me in his jersey, as the regulars turned away and made the rest of the people turn away.

" Yukiko-chan, let's get back to the clubroom and change you into something more suitable for this weather," Sei-chan said and guided me in the direction of the clubroom, " Nice thinking, Akaya." Sei-chan praised Akaya.

" Its nothing..." he said.

Getting to the clubroom, we dug around for a while, and the rest of the regulars soon filled the room.

" There's nothing ne?" Sei-chan said.

" Shall we go borrow from the girls side?" Yagyuu asked.

" No. I have an extra shirt, but its kind of sleeveless and it bears the Seigaku name." I said, showing it to them.

" Maybe we should make something like this for the girls..." Niou said, touching the fabric, " Its good material too..." he continued.

" But we don't have it now. Here Yukiko, wear my extra shirt first." Akaya said, digging out a white shirt from his locker.

" Ooh~ Akaya's so mature today~" Bunta teased.

" Dayo ne?" Sei-chan added in too.

" Leave your shirt out in the sun. It should dry rather quickly." Sanada said.

" Okay." I replied and changed into Akaya's shirt behind the lockers.

Akaya's shirt was rather big, but it was still wearable. The rest of the club went on with their practice matches, together with the regulars, as Akaya continued on his personal training with me.

At the end of the day, I took an empty roll for the grip tape, and rolled on half of my new grip tape for Akaya as he sat on the coach bench, tired.

" Here, your reward." I said, placing half the roll on his hand.

" Ah! Thank you!" he grinned.

" Woah~ Using her for your training and getting a reward? I want that too~" Bunta said.

" Eh~ But if I give away anymore of my tape, I won't have enough for myself already~" I said.

" He was kidding." Jackal said, smiling.

" Well, its getting late. We should be going home. Let's go dismiss the rest," Sei-chan said, " Are you guys coming?" he asked.

" Coming!" we all replied and ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Wahh~ Akaya as Captain... I shall consider...<strong>

**Akaya: Eh? Really? * sparkles cutely ***

**Melody: Can't imagine...**

**Sanada: Neither can I...**

**Alya: Maa maa, that's far off in the future. * grins ***

**Sei-chan: Dayo ne? I shall take my time and think~ * smiles approvingly ***

**Akaya: ALYA! * devil aura ***

**Alya: Hiiieeee! Gen-chan! * hides behind Sanada ***

**Melody: Oi, don't bully my Alya-chan!**

**Alya: Reivews are a nod nod! Hiiiieeee! * runs away from Akaya in devil mode ***


	7. Rikkaidai's Art Room

**Alya: Alya's back from hiatus! And we're going right into chapter seven! Enjoy! * sparkly eyed ***

**Sei-chan: Doing artwork just makes me relax~ * in art-heaven ***

**Melody: Sei-chan, do you really like art that much?**

**Sei-chan: Yep! Especially painting dahlia flowers! Their colors are so pretty. Forever locked in the canvas, never fading. * sparkly eyed ***

**Melody: Sou? * doubtful ***

**Alya: Haiz~ Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>7 - Rikkaidai's Art Room<span>

In Rikkaidai, they have a separate building for the art rooms and display galleries, as it was refurbished out of their older school building, though the art rooms remain quite the same, other than having better facilities, their art gallaries were the main attraction. The rooms with wooden flooring, and stained glass windows, made it look like a antique collection room.

Again, I dropped by Rikkaidai, and went to find Sei-chan in his class only to find out that he had gone to the art block from his classmates. Skipping and hopping my way there, I peeked through the art rooms, and finally found Sei-chan painting away in the last art room where people rarely went.

Sneaking up behind him, I took a look at his work.

" How do you find it?" he asked.

" EH? You knew I was here?" I asked.

" I get a very good view of the door from here. I could tell that someone had entered." he turned to face me, putting down his brushes and paint palette.

" Hm... Interesting... You really like dahlia flowers don't you." I said, scrutinising the canvas on the stand that depicted a still drawn vase of dahlia flowers, and the coloring was half done.

" Of course. I love them in fact. Especially their beautiful colors." he smiled, turning back to his art work.

" Don't tell me you were here all this while, painting away and skipping lessons?" I asked.

" Of course not. It was my free period just now, and I came here to paint to kill some time." he said.

" You have tennis later right?" I asked.

" Yea. Sanada's down there already." he replied.

" I know. I saw him as I walked in." I sat down on one of the chairs scattered in the room, behind the canvas stands.

" Well, since you're here, let me show you a little bit of Rikkaidai's artworks." Sei-chan said, putting down his brush.

" Is it really alright?" I asked.

" Of course." he smiled, taking off the apron.

Taking my hand, we left the last art room, and went up the stairs. As soon as we got to the next level, it was as if we went into another world. The stairs further up were made out of wood, polished so well that it gleamed, and the hand rails too were strips of metal bent to form beautiful patterns, over the same polished wood as the floor. Opening the grand wooden doors with gold plated handles, Sei-chan led my into the huge gallery.

Above us was a ceiling drawing, that filled up the dome of the roof. Hanging down from the top was a large chandelier with many crystals dripping down like rain drops. Splaying downwards, were the stained glass windows, reflecting different colors on the polished wood flooring as the sun shone light into the room. Finally, after the stained glass windows were the walls where the students' artworks were put up.

" Wow," I said as I looked at the ceiling painting of cherubs riding on clouds, and my voice echoed through the entire gallery.

" That was done by one of our alumni that became a famous artist." Sei-chan smiled.

" The stained glass are beautiful." I smiled.

" They are also works of our alumni. This year's works are here," Sei-chan showed me a half filled display area, " You can search for my work." he grinned.

" Absolutely beautiful..." I breathed.

" It in the jurisdictation of the art club students. I'm glad that they are taking that much care of all our works." Sei-chan said, looking at one of the beautiful paintings on the walls.

Soon, we heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

" Say, are you sure Yukimura Bu-chou's here?" came Akaya's loud doubtful voice, " Besides that, this place sure is pretty~" he seemed to be full of admiration for the artistic works.

" Of course he's here. If not I would not even tell us to search here." Yanagi said with his eyes closed.

" Shall we hide for a while?" Sei-chan cheekily asked me.

" Eh?" I asked.

" Come here. I'll show you a place that only I know." Sei-chan grinned.

Taking my hand, he led me to a separate room of the gallery. Like the entire gallery, it was elaborately decorated, and in the centre, was a large white grand piano on a slightly raised platform, with mosaic flooring. It was beautiful, but it was cut off from the entire gallery.

" Did you know, here was meant to be a ballroom of a rich man's house. But when they bought it over to make a school, everything was taken down other than this room. And the legend of our school says that this piano belongs to the rich man." Sei-chan said.

" This feels like some church to me now..." I said.

" Really? That's interesting." Sei-chan laughed.

Outside, the entire team seemed to be calling for us.

" Buchou! Yukiko-chan!" we heard their calls.

" Well, its time to leave." Sei-chan said, after looking at this watch.

" Oh, okay." I replied and followed him.

Returning back to the area where the year's artworks were being displayed, we soon catch sight of the yellow jerseys walking around in a group.

" Yo, minna. We're here." Sei-chan said waving at the tennis team.

" Woah~ Yukiko, I didn't know you knew how to appreciate art." Akaya said.

" Stop it Akaya. Everyone knows how to appreciate art. It just depends on whether the person wants to appreciate it or not." Sei-chan said.

" Besides that, Bu-chou, we came to drag you for practice. Fuk-bu-chou said if we could not get you down, we had to do rounds." Bunta said.

" Heh~ That's cruel of Sanada ne?" Sei-chan asked.

" Yea!" Akaya immediately agreed nodding away furiously.

" Nante ne? (Just kidding)" Sei-chan grinned, " You guys are still doing rounds even though I'm going down." Sei-chan smugly said.

" Yukimura Buchou! How can you be so mean?" Akaya asked.

" Shut up and just give into your fate idiot." Niou smacked Akaya hard on the back.

" Niou-kun, gentlemen do not smack people hard on their backs." Yagyuu said calmly.

" Let's go, Yukiko-chan." Sei-chan said and took my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: I never knew Rikkaidai had such a beautiful gallery!<strong>

**Sei-chan: You can drop by some more to have a better look of it. * smiles ***

**Sanada: Yukimura! Yukiko! What are you doing? Its practice time now! * pissed face ***

**Sei-chan: Haiz... Sanada is forever so stiff ne? * shakes head in worry ***

**Melody: Ne? * agrees totally ***

**Alya: Actually, about the art gallery, I styled after my school's art gallery, except for the stained glass, ceiling painting and chandelier unless you consider a medium sized crystal light a chandlier (O.o). But there really is a stained glass window there. One only :) The rest of the windows are just normal glass. Well, I don't know if Rikkaidai really has a art gallery, but well, this is a fanfiction :)**

**Sei-chan, Melody & Sanada: Maji? (Serious?)**

**Alya: Yep! * sparkly face ***

**Sei-chan, Melody & Sanada: * falls to the ground ***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod! * grins happily ***


	8. Sewing Niou's Button

**Sei-chan: Yay! Its time for practice matches again! * smiles happily ***

**Gen-chan: Everyone pair up according to the number you picked!**

**Melody: Geh, I'm with Niou again... I'm gonna lose again... * sobs ***

**Niou: * Illusion* I'm gonna lose again... * sobs ***

**Melody: Quit mimicking me! * peeved ***

**Alya: * sighs * Leave it Melody, you can't win against him.**

**Niou: You finally knew? Puri~ * grins ***

**Alya: Haiz... Alya does not own any of the great guy here other than Melody. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>8 - Sewing Niou's Button<span>

It was another day that I dropped by Rikkaidai, and played a match with Niou. I was getting rather fed up over the fact that he kept using his illusion, mimicking Shuu-nii or else Mitsu-nii. Though it was a practice match, the scores are always kept, and I never failed to lose to Niou. Well as for the other members, I usually won Akaya, going on average with Jackal, and Bunta, and just little one-sided for Yagyuu. As for Yanagi, his amounts off wins are always more than mine, but it was still on a normal level, not like between me and Niou with his continual complete one-sided win. (I've never really played with Sei-chan nor Sanada before. They never took me too seriously because of our childhood relationship.)

" Niou-senpai!" I whined.

" Teehee, shall I change into you next? Puri~" he grinned before using his illusion again.

Before I could say anything, he already changed into me, and started mimicking my every movement. Fed up, I pouted, and who knew, he pouted too. I was getting a little irritated.

At the end of the practice match, he won me, six games to two. Almost crying, I went to the coach bench and sat down, grabbing my towel from my bag.

" Hmm... Niou's not going easy ne?" Sei-chan said.

" Of course. He's not the type to go easy." Yanagi said.

" Niou-senpai! Can't you stop using your illusions?" I asked.

" Nope nope. Illusions are a part of me." he faced me, coming as close as leaving two centimeters between our noses and grinned happy at the fact that he won me again.

" Mou!" I said and pushed his face away.

Then, something on his shirt caught my eye. His collar button was coming off. Pulling him back as close as possible, I inspected the button.

" Oi, what are you doing?" Niou asked.

" Hold on a second," I said and touched the button, " This won't work. Take off your shirt." I said, digging around for my sewing kit.

" EH?" the people hiding behind the coach bench asked.

" Besides Niou-senpai, what are you all doing here, senpai-tachi?" I asked.

Immediately, all of them came out one by one sheepishly from behind us, with Gen-chan first, followed by Sei-chan, Yagyuu who pushed up his glasses, Yanagi whose eyes were still closed, Akaya who was giving the OMG face, Jackal who was shaking his head, and lastly Bunta who was trying to blow a bubble with his gum.

" Yukiko, a girls should not be that forth-coming!" Gen-chan blushed red telling me.

" Huh?" I asked still not getting the situation.

" Yukiko-chan, you cannot do this! I can swear to you Niou's not a good target!" Sei-chan clearly misunderstood.

" Sei-chan, Gen-chan, chill. His collar button's coming off. I'm just going to sew it for him. Unless he wants to get pricked, he has to take off his shirt." I said, waving the sewing kit in front of their faces.

" Really?" Sei-chan asked.

" Its real!" I said and got Niou to show his collar.

" Well, if I'm gonna have to take off my shirt, let's go to the clubroom." Niou got up and made his way first to the clubroom.

At the clubroom, Niou wore his school blouse, while I took his jersey and threaded the needle. Soon, the entire regular team crowded around me, watching me sew a single button back.

" Wah! You're good at this!" Akaya said loudly, waving his arms.

" Shh... Don't distract her..." Bunta told the seaweed head, pulling him away.

" Yep yep, don't distract-" I stopped half way.

" Yukiko-chan?" Sei-chan asked concerned.

" Owwie..." I cried, showing them my pricked finger.

" Ah! Its Akaya's fault Yukiko-chan got distracted!" Bunta said.

" Eh? Since when was it my fault?" Akaya asked.

" Give me your hand." Sei-chan said, grabbed my hand and placed my finger tip in his mouth, trying to stop the blood.

Immediately, the entire room fell quiet and the silence was awkward. Looking down, I stared at the stitches on Niou's shirt, trying to distract myself from that fact that my finger was in Sei-chan's mouth. On another note, I noticed how soft his lips were.

After that, I was given a plaster on my finger, and I continued sewing, this time with only Niou and Sei-chan in the room. The rest were dragged out by Gen-chan and forced to run laps. Finishing up with the last stitch, I tied the knot in the thread and handed the shirt back to Niou who immediately took off his school blouse and took the jersey from my hands to wear.

" Niou! Yukiko-chan is a girl!" Sei-chan said as I literally dashed into him, burying my head in his stomach again, hiding.

" Ah, my bad. I thought you weren't looking. Piyo~" Niou cheekily said before running off, leaving me and Sei-chan behind.

" There he goes, you can come out now." Sei-chan ruffled my hair.

Removing myself from him, Sei-chan bent down and looked at me in my eyes, with his blue locks dripping off the sides of his ears.

" You know, I'm sort of jealous. I wish it was my collar button that was getting mended. But I'll let you off with this." Sei-chan said and flicked my forehead with his finger.

" Owwie!" I said and put my hands over my forehead.

The next day, I went back to Rikkaidai again, and once again I was paired with Niou for the practice matches. This time however, Niou did not use his illusion techniques.

" Niou-senpai, aren't you going to use your illusions?" I asked.

" Nope. Besides that, isn't it good for you, sewing machine? Puri~" he asked.

" Well, whatever." I replied and went on full force.

And for once, I won the game, six games to four.

" Looks like Niou's losing on purpose to return her the favour yesterday ne?" Bunta said.

" Yea, he said he needed to return the favour." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuu-chan: Ara, Melody, why the plaster? * curiously pokes at it *<strong>

**Melody: This? * wags finger ***

**Shuu-chan: En!**

**Melody: Ask Alya.**

**Alya: * sweat drops * Melody-chan err... pricked herself while sewing a collar button.**

**Shuu-chan: Hmm... You should have left it to Nee-san...**

**Alya: * sweat drops * Lucky he didn't find out... Reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	9. Bunta's Bubble Gum Fetish

**Bunta: Ne ne, buy gum for me!**

**Melody: Oh, okay. **

**Alya: MARSHMALLOWS! * sparkles***

**Melody: Alya-chan you like marshmallows too? * sparkles ***

**Alya: Absolutely! * twinkle in the eye ***

**Melody: Let's go get marshmallows together then!**

**Bunta: Oi oi, don't forget the disclaimer and my gum! **

**Alya: Right! Alya does not own any of the great guys here! Let's go my marshmallows!**

**Bunta: Don't forget to buy my gum! * shouts after them ***

* * *

><p><span>9 - Bunta's Bubble Gum Fetish<span>

It has always amazed me, the speed at which Bunta ate bubble gum. His favourite was always green apple flavoured. According to him, it tasted the best. With its strong aroma, a little sourness, and the rest of it is sweetness. On the days when he ate a lot of bubble gum, he smells like sweets. Not that he doesn't like them.

I was on my way to visit Rikkaidai again, when Bunta texted me. He told me to stop by the sweet store at the shopping district and buy the green apple gum there. Apparently they are the cheapest in Kanagawa. Replying his an okay, I made a turn for the shopping district.

Entering the sweet store, my first impression was that Bunta smelled like it sometimes. Smiling to myself, I took a small basket, and went to the gum section finding the usual gum that I saw Bunta eating. Picking up one packet, I felt that it was too little. Bunta would devour it in less than a day. Picking up two more, I finally decided it was enough, and went on to have a look around.

Seeing the traditional sweets, I took some sugar plums for my mother as she loved them. Putting them in the basket, I went on. Then, something at the corner of the shelf caught my eye. It was green tea marshmallow, and I absolutely adored them.

They were made in small round balls that were absolutely too cute, and the green tea filling inside the small green marshmallow was heaven. Not too bitter, not too sweet and filled with the fragrance of tea.

Putting it into my basket, I looked around somemore, and ended up buying some chocolates, and gummies as a treat for the Rikkai team.

Reaching Rikkaidai, I entered the clubroom and handed Bunta his gum he asked for.

" Thanks!" the red head told me, checking the contents before handing me the money.

" Marui, bought gum again?" Sei-chan entered.

" Sei-chan!" I greeted and glomped him as usual.

" How'd you know?" Bunta asked.

" I can smell it from here. Yukiko-chan, you smell like the sweet store. And you have sweets don't you?" Sei-chan asked.

" You're sharp," I grinned and handed him a small box of gummies and chocolates, " A tiny treat." I said.

" Thanks." Sei-chan gave me a smile before going to his locker.

" Where's everyone else?" I asked.

" Chiissu~" Akaya entered the clubroom.

" Yukiko? And you smell like sweets..." he commented.

" Why does everyone tell me I smell like sweets? Do I really smell that much?" I asked.

" Kind of." Akaya replied.

" Mou! Bullying me! Here!" I said and tossed him the little box.

" Woah! Sweets! For me?" he asked kind of sparkling.

" Yea, I kind of regret buying them for you as you always bully me." I sighed.

" Sorry sorry, my bad. Thanks." Akaya said and went to his locker too.

Subsequently, I gave the rest of the little treats to the team. Niou's reaction was just to coolly go 'Puri', and Yagyuu said his thanks politely, Yanagi who took it and mumbled thanks, Jackal who looked surprised, and Gen-chan who told me that he didn't eat sweets.

" Then give them to your nephew. I bought them already." I said, stuffing it into his hands.

" Fine. Thanks." he said.

" Well, fuk-bu-chou, what are we doing for training today?" I asked.

" Usual." he replied.

" Yay!" I cheered.

Drawing lots, we pick our partners for the practice matches as usual. This time, I happened to pick up the same lot as Bunta.

" Yukiko-chan, let's go." Bunta said, holding his racket over his shoulder.

While we played, I noticed that the green bubble gum never failed to appear at Bunta's mouth in the shape of a bubble, before popping and disappearing into his mouth again. Again, he used his Tsunawatari on me. I dashed to the net, only to find that it had already touched the ground.

" Cheh~" I went and pouted back to the base line, waiting for Bunta to serve the ball.

" Practice your dash if you wanna hit that ball," Bunta hinted, " The split step used by the first year boy from Seigaku also works," he said and blew a green bubble, " I'm only telling you this because you bought gum for me." he gave a grin before serving.

" Hmm... I guess I'd try it out..." I mumbled, " But why because I bought gum for you? Don't the others buy it for you too?" I asked, hitting the ball back.

" Nah, I don't dare to asked Yukimura or Sanada. Asking Jackal is stupid as he knows me rather well, so he simply refuses as he knows the amount I can finish in one day. Asking Yagyuu's even worse, cause he's just going to nag at me, how harmful it can be to my body about how I would get diabetes, and Yanagi adds onto it, with bits of information. Niou's absolutely not going to buy it, though he might put on the super convincing face that he's going to do it for you. As for Akaya, he would buy it, as I'm his senpai, but he buys the wrong brand of gum, and I had to suffer eating that bad gum for almost and entire week." Bunta complained.

" Hmm... But why do you like bubble gum that much?" I asked.

" I just fell in love with it once I ate it the first time a few years back. It has become my favourite sweet now. I can't survive without it. Besides, it tastes so good! Plus it gives me energy for a match~ How can anyone not like it? " Bunta asked, returning my ball.

" Not that they don't like it, but why do you like it to that extent?" I asked.

" Well, to me I think that the reason why I like it so much is that I kind of find comfort in eating it do you know? Its like... when people are young they are given a sweet to make them stop fussing or crying right? Yea, that kind of feeling." he bobbed his red head.

" Hmm, it must really taste nice to you then..." I concluded.

" Of course," he replied.

" Game and match, Marui, six games to three." the score keeper called.

" Ahh~ Lost to you again..." I said.

" At least you've come to the level where you can get three games out of me." Bunta said, messed up my hair and went to assemble at the courts with the other regulars.

Returning to the clubroom, I took out my green tea marshmallows and ate them as Bunta sat beside me.

Akaya entered again, with sweat dripping all over him, " I'm beat~" the seaweed head groaned and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

" Are you that tired?" I asked Akaya with the green marshmallow ball at my lips, nibbling on it.

" Nuh? Yukiko-chan? You're eating gum like Marui-senpai?" Akaya kind of announced it to the whole world.

" NUH?" the entire team in the locker room stared at me.

" What? Its marshmallows. Green tea flavoured." I said swallowing the sweet marshmallow.

" Thank god..." they sighed.

" What thank god? I'd be happy if I had a bubble gum eating partner." Bunta said.

" You can have a gum partner, but not Yukiko. We'd all get killed." Niou stated.

" By Sanada and Yukimura," continued Yagyuu only to be cut off by Yanagi.

" And the Seigaku people. Don't forget. She's the apple of their eye. They are just lending her to us cause they could not refuse her pleading." Yanagi said.

" Wah~ Yanagi's so smart! No wonder you're the Master." I grinned.

" Minna, what are you all talking about? Smiling so happily?" Sei-chan entered.

" Bunta's gum partner." I smiled hugging Sei-chan.

" How did your match go with him today?" Sei-chan asked.

" I lost. Six games to three." I pouted.

" WHAT? SIX GAMES TO THREE?" Akaya exclaimed, " I can only get one game out of him! Two at most!" Akaya bawled.

" Then go train somemore," Sanada entered, " Could hear you from outside. Keep it down in here would you?" Sanada said, kind of pissed, " And Marui, stop blowing your gum! The locker room's no place to be eating gum." Sanada said.

" Oops! Got found out!" Bunta said and made a mad dash out of the room.

" Gum's not fine, so is marshmallow fine?" I asked innocently.

" F-fine!" the usual stoic boy turned pink at my pleading.

" Wah~ Sanada's embarrassed~" Sei-chan teased and all the more Sanada turned red.

Running to the door, I shout towards the running figure of Bunta, " Gen-chan said gum was not fine, but green marshmallow were! So lets treat your green gum as green marshmallows!"

" Really?" the red head asked.

" Yep!" I replied.

Immediately, he ran back to the clubroom. And for the following days, when people told him to stop eating gum, he would say, " Its green tea marshmallows!"

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: From now on, green gum = green marshmallows!<strong>

**Bunta: Brings us both good~**

**Alya: Hai hai hai, reviews are a nod nod okay? And happy birthday to Niou~**


	10. Stay over at Seichan's!

**Akaya: Achoo! * cleans snot* I feel terrible.**

**Niou: I second that * sniffs ***

**Alya: Poor things, getting sick. So sad that you get no air time this chapter, Niou~ * grins ***

**Akaya: Just do the disclaimer! * sniffles ***

**Alya: Haiz... Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody-chan! There, done. Now don't spread your flu to me.**

**Niou: We'll try not to~ Puri~ * evil gleam in eyes ***

**Alya: Is this get back for not having air time? O_o**

* * *

><p><span>10 - Stay over at Sei-chan's!<span>

As Shuu-nii had to do some project work with Kikumaru-senpai, I was left alone at home, and was a little too lazy to go to St. Rudolph's to find Yuu-nii. As for Yumi-nee, she was busy doing her work while reading her tarrot cards. Getting bored after school, I decided to drop by Rikkaidai again. But as soon as I got to their clubroom, I heard some bad news from the non-regulars who were gossiping with practicing their swings. There was a flu bug in Rikkaidai, and it seemed that both Niou and Akaya caught it, with the both of them being absent from school that day.

" Achoo!" Sei-chan sneezed.

" Yukimura, you should go to the doctor's just in case." Sanada said.

" Nah~ Maybe its just someone thinking of me," Sei-chan teased Sanada.

" That's right!" I walked right into the room, " I missed you." I hugged Sei-chan.

" Told you~" Sei-chan said.

" Ne, Sei-chan, the non-regulars were talking about Niou-senpai and Akaya-kun catching some flu bug... What is it?" I asked curious.

" Hmm, its like the flu's spreading between all the tennis club members. They've been falling ill one by one," Sei-chan frowned, " If it continues this way, we might not even have practice." he stated.

" Maa, its the weekends tomorrow. Don't worry~" I kissed Sei-chan's cheek.

" Seiichi," Sanada called Sei-chan like how they called each other out of club and school.

" Relax Genichiro, I'm fine." Sei-chan's deep blue eyes (- Was it? O_o Looks like it...) seemed to sparkle.

" Come on Gen-chan, let's get out on the courts, play with me?" I tugged at his shirt.

" Let's go everyone." Sei-chan said to those who were still in the lockers rooms.

Playing with Sanada was hard. And the fact that he was not taking me seriously showed that I really needed to improve much much more. Though the techniques that Shuu-nii taught me were really good, I still could not get past his Rai and Iin, and would only sometimes get past his Fuu Rin Ka Zan. Losing the game 6-1, I was kind of totally drained.

Dragging my feet to the coach bench, I plonked myself beside Sei-chan who was watching our match while Gen-chan stood at the other side of the bench and drank at his bottle, not at all tired.

" You did well. But your form still needs improvements. You also need to improve on your side-stepping." Sei-chan draped the towel over my head, and handed me my bottle.

Breathing hard, I could only nod.

When Sei-chan finally called for the entire club to gather, I was totally drained. After my match with Gen-chan, Sei-chan had decided that he would take me for my training, and made me play with him, purposely hitting shots that would make me use the side-steps.

Gathering up with the rest of the Rikkaidai members, Yagyuu left as soon as we gathered, after telling Sei-chan that he would be visiting Niou. Standing along with the rest of the regulars, Yanagi, Bunta and Jackal, Sei-chan debriefed us.

" We'll be cancelling the weekend trainings this week as we all know, recently there has been a flu bug that hit our club. And to prevent the flu bug from spreading further, we will have to try to prevent from meeting up," Sei-chan said, " However, not having weekends practice does not mean you stop trainings and start slacking off. I'd expect all of you to be jogging in the mornings, and practicing your swings throughout the weekends." Sei-chan got into the buchou mood.

With my towel still around my neck, I tiredly drooped my head. My eyes could barely open. I seriously needed sleep. The two matches before had drained me of whatever energy I had. I never did hear the rest of what Sei-chan said.

" ... does everyone get me?" Sei-chan asked.

" Yes!" the club replied enthusiastically.

Trudging to the locker rooms, I lethargically changed out of my Rikkaidai tennis get up. Pulling on the school uniform, I ploughed my way through the doors to the club room and once again flomped down on the sofa there.

" Tired?" Sei-chan asked sitting beside me.

" Mm..." I mumbled, with my eyes closed, leaning on the sofa.

All of a sudden my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I kind of jumped up in fright. Digging into my pocket, I fished my phone out and answered it. It was Yumi-nee.

" Hello, Melody-chan? Ah, tonight I'm having a party with my company, and Shuusuke said he was going to be staying over at Kikumaru's place to finish up their project, therefore you might have to stay home yourself. Or do you want to go and stay with Shuusuke?" Yumi-nee asked.

" Eto... Yumi-nee, can you wait for a moment?" I asked.

" Sure," she replied.

" Sei-chan, can I stay over at you house today? All the way until Saturday?" I asked filled with energy already.

" Sure, there's no one at home though, my parents are on business trips, and Seira is having some dance camp she signed up for, dancing all the way till midnight." Sei-chan seemed amused at my immediate recovery.

" Its set then!" I jumped and returned to my phone, " Hello, Yumi-nee? I'm going to stay over at Sei-chan's place! Is that okay?" I asked.

" Sure. Just make sure you're not imposing on someone else's family. See you then," she said and hung up.

" We're going to visit Akaya before going home. Okay?" Sei-chan asked.

" En!" I replied.

Visting Akaya was kind of weird. He was all sick and stuck in bed, and his older sister was taking care of him. Bustling into his room, we kind of shocked him.

" Here," I said and handed him some manga that Yuu-nii was long done with.

" Woah!" he immediately perked up, " Thank you!" he grinned from ear to ear.

After talking to him for a while, it was time for him to take his medicine and go back to sleep. Bidding him goodbye, we continued walking home.

Reaching Sei-chan's house, it was still the same as the previous time when I had an exchange to Rikkaidai and was staying at his house. His room was as usual, with the white bed sheets and the blue quilt covers that matched his hair.

" Yukiko-chan, do you mind sleeping in my room tonight? Seira's not at home, and so I can't enter her room." Sei-chan said grabbing his towel.

" Its okay. We can share the bed. Like when we were young." I grinned.

" Okay, then I shall go have a bath." he said.

" En! I'll wait for my butler to bring my clothes." I nodded as he went into the toilet.

As soon as my butler came, I went for a bath and changed into the bag of clothes he had packed for me. And to my utmost suprise, it was a white tank top, with pink strips diagonally across, and a darker pink skirt with another pink jacket that had a cute hood. Cursing myself for not telling him what to pack, I begrudgingly wore it.

Entering Sei-chan's room, I found him at the table, writing in his neat handwriting on his homework.

" Welcome back, did you have a good bath?" Sei-chan looked up from his work.

" En..." I nodded, tugging at my skirt.

" Wah~ Yukiko-chan looks pretty," he commented.

" T-thank you..." I mumbled.

Sitting down, we did our work together, with Brahms 4th Symphony playing softly in the background. Occasionally, I ask Sei-chan a question and he guides me through it.

When the both of us were done with or school work, we decided it was time for dinner. Calling for pizza, we sat down in the living room, turning on the DVD player and picked a movie.

Picking out a sci-fi movie, Sei-chan asked, " Seen this before?"

Shaking my head, he smiled and slotted it into the player.

Together, we at the pizza and watched the movie, though not really paying attention to it as I leaned on Sei-chan's shoulder, and he teased my shoulder length somewhat curly hair.

" Wanna play games?" Sei-chan asked as soon as after the movie was done.

" Sure," I grinned though I was a little tired already.

We play a series of games, which included Chess which was Sei-chan's picking, then played a few games of snake and ladders which was my picking, and we finally settle for playing the mystery game on Sei-chan's video game set.

The clock struck midnight, and Sei-chan decided it was time for us to go to bed. Cleaning up the mess in the living room, we then went along to wash up for the night. Together, we brushed our teeth, and changed into our sleep clothes.

Entering Sei-chan's room, the curtains have been closed, and the air conditioning was turned on.

Rolling into the bed, I made some space for Sei-chan and took a deep breath. His bed sheets smelt like him. Sei-chan came in, and laid down beside me. Turning to face me, he smiled.

" Let's talk till we fall asleep okay?" he asked.

" Sure." I nodded.

" Akaya's cute when he's sick right?" he asked.

" En! You should have seen Gen-chan when he was sick~" I grinned.

" Eh? Genichiro never allows me to visit him when he's sick!" Sei-chan said.

" I visited him once when we were young when he fell sick. He was all flushed from being sick, and apparently I teased him, making him go all the more red in the face. It was absolutely cute." I rambled.

" Aww~" Sei-chan said and that was the last thing I was concious of.

Waking up in the morning, I found Sei-chan sleeping soundly beside me. Shaking him gently, his eyelids fluttered open, revealling his deep blue eyes and he smiled at me. Together, we got out of bed, and went to wash ourselves up.

Meeting at the door, the both of us were in our jogging clothes already. Going for a light jog, we then went to the nearby cafe and had our breakfast there. Filled with eggs and bacon.

Returning back to Sei-chan's house, I changed out of my jogging clothes and it was time for me to leave.

" Let me walk you to the station." Sei-chan said.

Walking to the station, Sei-chan took my hand, and we seemed like a little couple.

" See you," he said as I walked toward the platform.

" See you. I'll miss you." I smiled.

" Come over some other time. We'll do this again." he waved.

" En!" I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Wah~ Did you enjoy your stay over?<strong>

**Melody: Totally! * glomps Sei-chan ***

**Alya: I want to stay over too! * peeved ***

**Sei-chan: You're welcome to * smiles ***

**Alya: Yay! Reviews are a nod nod!**


	11. Yagyuu's Medical Knowledge

**Alya: Minna, its chapter 11!**

**Melody: Nande ko naru kana [Why does it turn out this way]?**

**Yagyuu: Finally, some air time * glasses sparkles***

**Alya: Looks dangerous... * sweat drops ***

**Yagyuu: Alya, hurry with the disclaimer, I want my air time.**

**Alya: Hai hai, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>11 - Yagyuu's Medical Knowledge<span>

I was once again training with Rikkaidai as Shuu-nii needed to work with Kawamura-senpai on their doubles coordination, in case the newly made Kaidoh-Momo pair could not make it. Dressing up again in the Rikkaidai uniform, I walked right into the school.

Walking past the courts where the female team used, I peered in, finding Saika, the female side Captain screaming at her girls, to improve themselves so that they would be able to go on par with the male side, winning the nationals for girls too, which they had always been so close to clinching for many years.

Amused, I decided to go a little late for tennis practice, and sat by the little hill that separated the male courts and female courts, watching how Saika trained her girls.

It was interesting in a way where she was yelling her head off for them to put in more power, and she does not realise that it was their wrists lacking the muscles to add power to the shot.

Getting rather bored of watching her scream at her girls till they were unhappy, I decided to tip her off.

" Saika buchou, tell them to work on their wrists. It's be better if you'd get them to wear power wrists! Start by just putting one bar of weight!" I called, trying as loud as I could.

Recognising my voice, the Rikkaidai male tennis club members who were curious what I was doing turned their heads in my direction.

" Who are you to interfere?" she asked stopping short in her screams to shout back to me.

" Just some passing tennis player. Ja ne~" I said and wanted to go down the hill and join the Rikkaidai male regulars.

" Don't leave! I'm not done talking!" she said as I got up to leave.

As soon as I took my first step, I felt a hard impact on the left side of my head. Pain exploded there. Due to the impact of the hit to my head, I lost footing and totally rolled down the little hill towards the team, scraping my hand, knees and badly bruising the right side of my face.

" Holy shit!" Akaya seemingly squealed, and they dashed to me.

Sitting up before they got to me, I examined my wounds. My head pounded terribly, and I could feel a huge bump rising at the left side of my head. Plus I was tearing in my eyes, and my ears were ringing.

" Yukiko-chan!" Sei-chan called me and skidded to a stop right in front of me.

However, before anyone did anything, they all waited for Yagyuu who seemingly came running too, before kneeling down beside me, prodding at the large bump on my head.

" Jackal-kun, get ice. Now." Yagyuu said.

Immediately, Jackal went off running. Sei-chan then sat down beside me, and cleaned my tears.

" Akaya-kun, go get the first aid kit." Yagyuu looked at the rest of my injuries.

" Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sei-chan asked.

" No," I replied.

Jackal soon came back with the ice, Akaya with the first aid kit and Yagyuu put the bag of ice to my head immediately. Though the throbbing did not stop, it lessened a little. Making Niou hold the bag of ice, Yagyuu went onto plaster my cuts and put a little ointment on my bruises.

" You're going to have a purple spot here for some time." Yagyuu said as he used the cotton buds to apply ointment on the bruise.

" Owwie..." I said.

" Your fault for falling down the hill." Bunta cheerfully said.

" Where's Sanada?" Sei-chan asked.

Now, thinking about it, both Sanada and Yanagi had been gone for quite some time. Who knew where they went to...

" Yukiko, my advice to you is not to play today. Drink lots of water. It will help," turning to Sei-chan, he asked, " Buchou, can she be taken off training today?"

" Of course," Sei-chan replied, " She has to. I was planning to do that even if you didn't ask." Sei-chan said.

Unhappy that I was not allowed to play, I wanted to pout, but as soon as I started, my head throbbed, and it was reduced to a wince of pain. Exasperated, I decided I would not do anything and just rest. My ears were still ringing.

Then, Niou carried me, bridal style as ordered by Yagyuu and brought me back to the club room where I was let down on the sofa.

" If you feel dizzy, tell me. Or if your head hurts a lot." Yagyuu prodded at the huge bump.

" Oww..." I said.

" Here, cheer up." Akaya smiled and gave me candy.

Taking the candy, I stuffed it in my pocket and gave Akaya a tiny grin. Hugging the pillows there, I teased Sei-chan's hair as he stayed there with me, while he read his book.

" You're quite energetic for someone who has just suffered a fall." Sei-chan smiled.

" As I said before, wallowing and mopping about it won't do anything. So why not enjoy? Since you're here and I can play with you." I grinned only to wince in pain again, "Ne, but why don't you go out and play or train too?" I asked.

" Sanada does not allow me to. Ever since I've returned from the hospital. Unless I allow myself." Sei-chan smiled at me, gently rubbing my head.

" Heh~" I mused.

The door of the clubroom swung open, with Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu walking in with huge strides. Sanada sat down on the cushion adjacent to us, as Yanagi stood behind him, and Yagyuu immediately came prodding at my wounds.

" Yagyuu, how's she?" Sanada asked.

" Nothing much. Just a very huge bump and a very nasty bruise on the face. She'll have to be taken off playing for a while. A week I think. Other than that, she's fine." Yagyuu reported dutifully.

" She's fine. She was still playing with my hair before you guys came." Sei-chan said, " So what did you find out?" Sei-chan turned serious and questioned both Sanada and Yanagi.

" We found that the culprit was Saika. But we've got no proof other than the witnesses being those from the female tennis club, and they of course are not willing to sell out their captain." Yanagi met Sei-chan's seriousness with equal intent.

" We've decided to let this matter go as an accident," Sanada said.

" Genichiro, you know I'm not letting it go. Yukiko got hurt." Sei-chan addressed Sanada with the name they addressed each other only outside of the club.

" Seiichi, we can't pursue this matter. We haven't got enough proof." Yanagi said.

" Renji's right. We can't." Sanada persuaded Sei-chan.

" Fine. As long as Yukiko's alright." Sei-chan sighed and leaned back onto the back of the sofa we were sitting on.

" Sei-chan, I'm fine. It has been worse before." I smiled, hugging him.

" Are you sure you want to be glomping people now?" Yagyuu asked me.

" Don't remind me. It hurts... Owwie..." I sobbed, " Demo[but] Yagyuu-san, are you like the medic or something for the Rikkaidai male tennis club?" I asked curious as all along he had been the one patching me up and checking my wounds.

" Yagyuu's father is a doctor. He's aspiring to be one too. He has a very vast medical knowledge." Yanagi filled me in.

" Heh~ I didn't know that..." I said.

Yagyuu just pushed up his glasses in response.

" Well, its time to go home. Let's go debriefing." Sanada said.

" Come back soon, Gen-chan!" I waved as he left, blushing slightly at his childhood name.

Fifteen minutes later, the regulars came back into the locker rooms and started changing. Covering my eyes, Sei-chan avoided touching my nasty purple bruise and the huge bump on my head.

" Everyone, Yukiko-chan is still here! Punishment, ten more laps tomorrow!" Sei-chan ordered his regulars.

" EH?" they asked half way through changing.

" Come on, hurry up and change, I can't be covering Yukiko-chan's eyes all the while you know! If you don't hurry, ten more extra laps tomorrow for both morning training and club time!" he said.

Immediately, they all scrambled for their clothes. Sei-chan really enjoys teasing and torturing his regulars.

" Yukimura Buchou, you can let her go now. I need to check her wounds." Yaguu politely said.

" Ah, okay~" the blue haired boy let me go.

Prodding at the bump on my head, Yagyuu remained expressionless. Moving on, he lifted my head with a light tap of his fingers on my chin, he examined my bruise, followed by the rest of the scraps and scratches.

" You're fine. But the bruise worries me. How are you going to explain this to Fuij-kun?" Yagyuu asked me.

Holy shit, I totally forgot about Shuu-nii...

" I don't know..." I gave a sheepish grin.

" Tell him you fell down the hill." Sanada said.

" Yukiko-chan, beware of Saika-chan. She's not one to be trifled with. Her shots are extremely powerful. Never confront her if you don't have a racket to protect yourself from her shots." Yanagi told me.

" Okay okay, enough of the serious talk, who's going for hamburgers?" Marui asked.

" Me!" Niou, Akaya and Jackal said, as Yagyuu raised his hand.

" Okay, Jackal's treating!" Marui grinned, popped a green gum bubble and dashed out of the room before Jackal could catch him.

" Why do I always have to treat?" Jackal asked.

" Thanks lots, Kuwahara-senpai~" Akaya said and went out to join Bunta.

" Puri~" Niou went and left.

" Buchou, I'd suggest you walking Fuji-kun home. She might get dizzy halfway and crash into some other thing, further aggravating her injuries." Yagyuu said before leaving to join the rest in going for burgers.

Turning to me, Sei-chan smiled, " You heard the man. Wait for me," he patted my shoulder.

" We're going with you." Sanada and Yanagi shouldered their bags.

" Then take this." Sei-chan said and threw them my bag.

" Wah~ I've earned myself three bodyguards~" I mused.

" And a huge bump on the head with another huge bruise on your face." Sanada added.

" Mou! Don't add in the negatives!" I shouted at him, only to wince in pain again.

" Maa maa, take it easy for now, you can hit him all you want in the future. Let's go." Sei-chan said and locked the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Yukiko-chan, does it hurt? * concerned *<strong>

**Melody: Nope! * shakes head ***

**Shuu-kun: Really now? * sadistic smile ***

**Sei-chan: Jaa, I leave her in your hands, Fuji-kun. * evil smiles ***

**Alya: Why do I suddenly feel a hostile atmosphere? * sweat drops * Reviews are a nod nod~**


	12. Sanada's Cap

**Melody: * desperately putting on make-up ***

**Alya: What are you doing?**

**Melody: Covering my bruise.**

**Alya: Hmm... * thoughtful ***

**Melody: What? Can't I want to look pretty? * peeved * Besides me, you! Do the disclaimer!**

**Alya: Chill chill, Alya does not own any of these great guys other than Melody.**

* * *

><p><span>12 - Sanada's Cap<span>

It had been a week since the freak incident of Saika buchou's ball flying into my head, and Sei-chan had forbid me from going up there unless there was someone with me. My bump had been healing rather nicely, but the bruise on my face just made my injuries look worse.

Closing my compact with a click, I headed out of the locker rooms, to the courts where the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars were warming up. Joining them, I stretched. Before I knew it, Yagyuu came poking at the bump on my head, and checking my bruise.

" Make-up..." he said after touching my bruise.

" Just to cover it up. But it does not seem to be working," I said.

" You're patching up nicely." he said and went away.

Looking as Yagyuu walked away to join Niou at the other court to play against Bunta and Jackal, I found myself staring at Gen-chan. He was sitting on the coaches' bench with his eyes closed, and seemed to be in great concentration. His black cap shaded his eyes, casting a shadow over his beautiful features.

Moving up, I plonked beside him. He opened his eyes for a moment, registered who just sat beside him, before closing his eyes in deep concentration again. Seeing that he ignored me, I got pissed, and snatched his cap away.

Putting it on my head, I tightened the strap behind, before slipping away. Sanada, who realised his cap was missing from his head immediately dashed after me.

" Yukiko! Give it back!" he shouted.

" Nay~" I sang and stuck my tongue out at him.

" Tarundoru!" he angrily shouted and chased after me.

After chasing me for a while, the both of us got tired, and we seemed to have ran up the hill. Plonking down on the soft grass, I laid back, and held the cap to my head as Sanada tried to take it back.

" Bllt~" I stuck my tongue out again.

" Give it back after practice," he kind of gave up and plonked down beside me.

After Sanada sat down, I immediately regretted running. My head throbbed painfully as blood pumped through it. Curling up into a ball on the grass, I kind of rolled into Sanada.

" Oi, are you alright?" he asked.

" No!" I groaned, pulling my legs in.

" Serves you right for running," he said, " Come on, sit up properly or your blood won't flow." he said and helped me up.

Sitting up, I leaned onto his back, playing with the ends of his jersey.

" Its rare seeing Sanada sitting here doing nothing." came Sei-chan's voice.

" Sei-chan!" I cheered.

" Yo," he came over with Yanagi, " So, why is my Vice Captain lazing out here instead of screaming orders below as usual?" Sei-chan smiled.

" He lost him cap to me~ He can't face them now~" I sang.

" I see," Yanagi nodded, " Fuji stole your cap." he stated.

" I'm going down now," the raven haired by said.

" Sanada, take a break for today. Its been a long time since Rikkaidai's Male Tennis Team Captain showed his face. Let me lead them for training today. Or they'll begin to doubt my abilities." Sei-chan smiled.

" But-" Sanada protested.

" No protesting works. Just be a good boy today and keep Yukiko-chan occupied. Let's go Yanagi," Sei-chan said and the two of them went down the hill.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the courts, and Sei-chan again gently gave orders for the first years to practice their swings and side stepping, second and third years to play matches, while the regulars to add on more weights, and go play practice matches.

" He's too soft," Sanada sighed.

" He's just being nice," I said and laid down on the grass, stretching.

" We've got Saika to admit that the ball was hit by her," Sanada looked into the distance.

" Eh?" I asked, " I thought it was fine already?"

" Yukimura pursued it," he said.

" Hmm..." I stared at the grass beside me.

" Now give me back my cap now would you?" he asked.

" No!" I childishly exclaimed and held his cap to my head, " Tte, why do you always wear a cap?" I asked curious.

" Keep my hair out of my eyes and shades the sun." he replied.

" Hmm..." I mused, as I dodged again when he tried to get his cap back.

" Here," I placed his cap back for him, " I'm going down. Wanna come?" I asked.

Without saying a word, he came along and we went down together to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Wai! I got Gen-chan's cap! * happy *<strong>

**Sei-chan: Are you that happy just getting his cap? * amused ***

**Melody: En!**

**Alya: Gen-chan looks funny without his cap~ * dances around Sanada ***

**Sanada: TARUNDORU! Give me back my cap now! * pissed ***

**Melody & Alya: Uwahh! Scary! * shivers and huddles behind Sei-chan ***

**Sei-chan: Sanada, * smiles ***

**Alya: Looks like something bad's going to happen O_o Reviews are a nod nod!**


	13. Apples Mean 'I Love You'

**Alya: I want rabbit apples... * drools ***

**Melody: They're cute right? * smiles ***

**Alya: And tasty~ * drools some more ***

**Melody: Alya-chan, forget about the apples and do the disclaimer please, or you won't get any rabbit apples.**

**Alya: Right! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>13 - Apples Mean 'I Love You'<span>

There was a sale for apples in the shopping district near Rikkaidai, and I had just passed through it. Seeing that the apples were so red and juicy, I could not resist but buy them, and bring them along to Rikkaidai to share it with the guys there.

I went to the home ec rooms of Rikkaidai, and borrowed a plate, knife and a chopping board. Cutting the apples, I made them into little rabbits, by cutting the apple into wedges, taking out the core, then carefully scoring the apple skin into an inverted V-shape, then inserting the knife under the V-shape, and removing the triangular apple skin. Lastly, I soaked them in a little salt water to prevent them from browning.

Finishing with the rabbit apples, I foiled it up with a little bit if cling wrap, and brought it down to the tennis club room. Setting it aside, I went to change, before heading out to the courts to give them out to the guys.

Finding Niou, I gave him a rabbit apple, and he told me, " So I'm Snow White now," he smirked, " And you're the evil witch that gives me a poisoned apple huh?" he held the apple between his thumb and index finger.

" I'm not evil! And its not a whole apple! Its a rabbit apple! The one the evil witch gave Snow White was a whole apple!" I pouted.

" Okay okay, I was just teasing you," he grinned, " Thanks." he said and ate the apple.

" That's much better than teasing me," I said and went off to give more of the rabbit apples out.

Seeing Jackal and Bunta together, I gave them each a rabbit apple.

" Ohh! Did you make this by yourself?" Bunta asked all excited.

" En!" I nodded, " So, is it cute?" I asked.

" It is," Jackal nodded and munched on it.

" Glad to hear that," I smiled.

When it finally came to Akaya, he was having his private training as usual, intructed by Sanada. As always, he was complaining away, with venting his anger on the poor yellow balls.

" Akaya-kun," I called.

He stopped, turned my way, muttered something I could not hear, and continued whamming the balls.

" Akaya-kun, come have some apples," I invited him.

" When will fuk-buchou stop making me practice like that?" he complained.

" Gen-chan has high expectations of you, here," I passed him the little rabbit apple, " and another one for practicing so hard." I gave him another, which was meant to be mine.

" Uwahh, rabbit apples," he seemed to lighten up already, " I used to have them every week in elementary school," he grinned, " Thank you," he said.

" No problem, glad you liked them," I smiled, " Practice hard," I said and gave him a wave before going.

Moving on, I went to Yagyuu and gave him his rabbit apple.

" Its nice having these once in a while, but be careful with the knife," the gentleman told me.

" I will," I smiled.

Going on some more, there was Sanada. As usual, he was yelling at the non-regulars, taking them on their training. Plonking myself down on the coach bench where Sanada stood shouting orders, I waited for him to finish.

" What do you want?" he asked finally.

" Here," I said and stuffed one of the rabbit apples in his mouth.

" Yumypho," he sighed, failing to say my name.

" Don't talk with your mouth full," I said.

" Yukiko," he said after munching and swallowing the little rabbit apple, " Don't do that," he sighed.

" Why?" I asked.

" People will get jealous," he said.

" It was just an innocent rabbit apple," I said showing him the two little rabbits left behind for Yanagi and Sei-chan.

" Argh, never mind," he said, " Yanagi and Yukimura are in the club room now of at the hill." he directed me.

" Thanks," I said and gave him a hug.

Getting to the clubroom, I found that Yanagi and Sei-chan weren't there. So I moved on to the hill. And as Gen-chan had said, they were really there. Sitting beside Sei-chan, I gave him the rabbit apple, and handed Yanagi his.

" Wahh, Yukiko-chan, you made this for me?" Sei-chan asked.

" En, everyone had one," I smiled, " Except for Akaya-kun." I said.

" You didn't give him?" Sei-chan asked.

" Nope. I gave him two." I laid back on the grass.

" Why?" Sei-chan asked.

" He looked kind of depressed he had to do his training by himself." I replied.

" Hmm," Sei-chan said, looking over to the court where Akaya was practicing away, " Looks like you cheered him up," Sei-chan told me.

" On a side note, Yukiko, do you now what apples mean?" Yanagi asked me.

" Huh? Apples had meanings?" I asked a little shocked.

" Yea," he nodded, " It has a symbolism of love and sexuality." he said.

" EH?" I asked.

" Ohh, little love messages," Sei-chan teased me some more.

" Wahh, I didn't know that," I blushed all the way up to my ears.

" Now you know," Yanagi said.

After practice, and Sanada dismissed everyone, we all went back to the club room. Being depressed about what Yanagi revealed to me, I sat at a corner of the cushion in the club room, absorbed in my own world.

" Oi, what happened to her?" Niou asked, " She was still so energetic when she gave me the rabbit apple.

" Some one must have said something," Yagyuu analysed.

" I'm never making rabbit apples again..." I muttered, depressed.

" EH? But it was so cute!" Akaya said.

" Yea," Bunta echoed.

" Forget about it guys, Yanagi told her that apples were a symbol of love and sexuality," Sei-chan told them, " So she literally gave you all little love messages." he revealed the truth.

" But its a fact," Yanagi mentioned.

" But she didn't mean it that way didn't she?" Jackal asked.

Immediately, I perked up, " Yea, I didn't mean it that way!" I said.

" But it still has the meaning," Sanada calmly pointed out, sending me into depression again.

" Its alright Yukiko-chan, we love you too," Akaya said, and realised he said something wrong and added flustered, " Not in the romantic way!"

" Yep yep," Bunta said and bounced beside me.

There, it cleared up the rabbit apple event, and I once again swore never to make rabbit apples again, much to the disappointment of Akaya and Bunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: Melody-chan, make me some more rabbit apples please! * begging *<strong>

**Melody: No! * shakes head ***

**Bunta: What about me?**

**Melody: No!**

**Alya: I'll make them for you~ * smiles ***

**Bunta & Akaya: Really? * happy ***

**Alya: En! Reviews are a nod nod as usual! Now, let's go make some rabbit apples! The recipe to make it is actually in the second paragraph~**

**Credits**

**.org/wiki/Apple_(symbolism) **


	14. New Captain Kirihara Akaya

**Sei-chan: Mm... So hard to pick... * concentrated ***

**Gen-chan: Tarundoru!**

**Alya: Pick? * curious ***

**Sei-chan: Still Akaya fits...**

**Alya: Fits? * even more curious ***

**Akaya: -at a far off corner- * sneezes loudly ***

**Gen-chan: Just do the disclaimer...**

**Alya: Alright~ Alya does not own any of these great guy here other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>14 - New Captain Kirihara Akaya<span>

It was the day that they chose the new captains in Rikkaidai. Entering the school, it was probably the last time I was ever going to enter the middle school section illegally. In Seigaku, they decided to keep the new captain a secret until the last day, but for Rikkaidai, they were doing it one week before the last club day that the year threes were going to spend with them. Slinging two tennis bags on my shoulder, I walked into the familiar Rikkaidai tennis male club room, I found Akaya sitting by the door, curled up into a ball, biting away at his nails in nervousness.

" Akaya-kun, are you alright?" I asked.

" What if I really became Captain? What if I don't become Captain? What if I fail as a Captain?" the boy seemed to be fretting over nothing.

" Chill man, its not like you to be like this," I slapped his cheeks, " You're Rikkaidai's second year ace! You can do it," I smiled and gave nudge in the ribs before hugging him, causing him to turn beet red, too flattered to be thinking of anything else.

" Yukiko, I'm jealous," Sei-chan entered.

" I missed you," I crashed into the blue haired boy, hugging him tightly.

" Same here," he smiled.

After changing into the tennis jerseys, Sei-chan and I went along to call the rest of the tennis club to gather at the courts.

" Come on, we're going to announce the new Captain of the tennis club today," Sei-chan smiled, ever so relaxed.

As soon as everyone gather on the courts all lined up, Sei-chan as usual with his jersey draped over his shoulders, stood in front, with Sanada behind him. Beside me, Akaya was literally quivering on the spot.

" As we all know," Sei-chan started, " the year threes are going to graduate soon. So we have to elect another Captain to lead the remaining year twos and ones. After a very long time of comtemplating, Sanada and I have decided on this particular year two to take our baton. You all know him very well, " Sei-chan revealed a smile, " He has rather good tennis skills, but still has lots of room for improvement just like all of you. He might be hot headed at certain times, but he has his solemn moments too. He might be childish at times too, so I hope you all would put up with him. He's Kirihara Akaya," Sei-chan mentioned the name.

Beside me, Akaya stoned for a few seconds before lowering his head and shivering. Soon, the floor of the green court was wetted dark green with spots of water. He was crying.

" Akaya, come here," Sei-chan called.

Going up rather childishly, he stood in front of Sei-chan.

" Here, I officially name you Captain of Rikkaidai's Male Tennis Club. All salute, Captain Kirihara," Sei-chan presented an Akaya with a tear streaked face.

" Aww, how cute!" Bunta went forward and ruffled Akaya's hair, " Make us proud, seaweed head," he continued.

" I-I'm not a s-seaweed head!" the boy rebutted and cleaned his tears away with his sleeve.

" Make it to the top," Sei-chan told Akaya before turning to the rest, " So, from now on, Captain Kirihara would take you all for your trainings~ Good luck," Sei-chan winked at the spoken boy.

He turned beet red, and stared at his shoes.

" Have more confidence." Yanagi told him.

" R-right..." he trailed off before gathering his courage and screaming to the members of the club as if he was Sanada, before turning back to me, " Yukiko-chan, are you going to come over still?" Akaya asked me.

" If you want me to," I smiled, " But I'm not really sure either. Cause Shuu-nii will be going to an arts high school to pursue his photography career, and I obviously can't follow him there as my arts suck. So my mother's thinking of transferring me to either Rikkaidai here, or Hyoutei, since I've got people I know," I smiled.

" EHH?" the boys went.

" Well, you see, Ryoma went to America right, Mitsuka's with him too, and he's already pursuing his tennis career. So by the time the second years in Seigaku graduate, I won't have anyone other than the trio, and I can't stay on the tennis club anymore. Here, the Principal recognises my skills, and at Hyoutei, I can get through anything I want by Atobe. Besides, if I come here, I can slip into the high school division to find you all~" I grinned.

" Don't worry, if you really do transfer here, I'll take care of you~" Akaya grinned.

" So full of yourself already huh?" Niou pinched Akaya's cheeks.

" What?" Akaya got angry.

" But I think Ryoma would come back for his Captain title," I added.

" EEEHHHH?" the entire club room went.

" Or maybe not~ But either way, I'm fine with it~" I smiled.

" If you have a choice, come here. We'd always welcome you," Sei-chan said.

" I know that," I snuggled up in the cushion, " And we can frequently meet up to tease Gen-chan," I hi-fived with Sei-chan.

" Tarundoru!" the mentioned boy turned a little scarlet at the cheeks at the mention of his childhood name.

" Ne ne, let's go celebrate that our little baby has become Captain of Rikkaidai's Male Tennis Club!" Bunta bounced on the cushion.

" I'm not a baby anymore!" Akaya protested.

" Right right, Captain Kirihara," Jackal joined in the teasing for once.

" Here," I handed Akaya the other tennis bag I brought, " Congratulations," I smiled.

" This?" he asked.

" Open it," I said giving him a mischievious smile.

Skeptically, he opened it, and inside was three new rackets of his favourite brand, in his favourite colour red, along with tons of grip tap, the one we shared before, and a sewing kit with red strings. Taking out the sewing kit, he gave me a puzzled look, so did the rest of the team.

" Its it sew your name there," I said and showed him his name that I had embroidered in black on a red cloth.

Emptying the bag, I took it from him and started sewing. In less that ten minutes, it was sewn on, and Akaya looked way too happy, like a little dog, wagging its tail non-stop, sprakly eyed.

" Yukiko, where did you get this?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

" Well, I happened to find the suppliers for the tennis rackets in the stores, and bought it there. It was way cheaper, but its the same thing." I told him.

" Then the racket tape?" he asked, fingering the rolls of them lying at the bottom of the bag.

" I saved up to buy them." I smiled.

" I'm so going to treasure this! Thanks Yukiko!" he hugged me and literally jumped around.

" Once again, congratulations," I smiled at him.

" But what were you going to do if he didn't become Captain?" Yanagi asked.

" Hmm? Give it to him still, but as a present of condolences~" I said grinning.

" You're so cruel!" Akaya said.

" But hey, you became Captain, Captain Kirihara~" I teased him.

" Huh! I shall let it go today," he played along, causing the entire club room to laugh along.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Captain Kirihara! * teasing mood *<strong>

**Akaya: * blushes bright red ***

**Alya: Congrats~**

**Akaya: Thanks * grins ***

**Alya: Well, again as usual, reviews are a nod nod! :D**


	15. Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!

**Alya: Do you all know what the second button on the gakuran means? * grins ***

**Sei-chan: What does it mean? * curious ***

**Gen-chan: Tarundoru!**

**Alya: Well, read to find out~**

**Sei-chan: You need to do the disclaimer first * reminds gently ***

**Alya: Right! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>15 - Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!<span>

It was the graduation of the third years, and the tennis regulars are getting it bad. They were running all over the school, trying to run from the rabid girls that were running after them for their second button, except for Sanada. However, he was running as Sei-chan dragged him along, and he had no choice but to run. Finally, all of them seemingly converged at the tennis clubroom, hiding from all the girls.

_A few days ago..._

" Ne ne, all of you keep your second button okay, give it to me," I said jokingly.

" Second button?" the team asked.

" Yep yep, thought you guys don't wear a gakuran, the girls will be out to get it, it symoblizes a confession if you give it to a girl, as on a gakuran, it is the closest to your heart, and has all your heart feelings throughout the three years you are in middle school." I said.

" Confession?" they all seemed shocked.

" Eh? You all don't know? Its the current buzz between girls in Seigaku right now," I grinned.

" Do you really want my button?" Sei-chan asked teasingly.

" Why not? But I can't reply to your feelings cause I have Shuu-nii's button already," I grinned, showing off the button from the Seigaku gakuran, with the school crest over it, though Seigaku has not done its graduation yet, " But besides me, I think you all should just pluck off the button first, and tell the girls you gave it to someone already, while keeping it in your pocket," I adviced them.

" Girls can get really scary... I remember my sister plucking of the button of the boy she liked in school on her graduation day. The boy was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but cry about it. And when my sister saw him cry, she threw him back the button, and turned to leave..." Akaya said.

" Now I feel like my life's being threatened..." Bunta gluped.

" So, give me your button?" I asked.

" No way!" they replied.

_Back to the present..._

I entered the school in the 'Rikkaidai first year cosplay' illegally again, and headed to the clubroom only to find all the girls outside, trying to bang down the door. Curious, I went the round-about way, and got in through the window.

" Gah! One of them got in!" I heard Bunta's voice.

" Quick! Knock her out!" Niou said.

" Chotto, what do you mean by knocking me? Especially when I came to say congratulations for your graduation?" I asked.

" Yukiko-chan!" they all lighted up.

" So, this cosplay looks convincing?" I mused.

" Of course," Yanagi said, " I've made sure that to let you sneak in illegally, it was made to make you look 99.9% like a Rikkaidai first year," he seemed to take pride in it.

" Right right, thank you very much, and congratulations on your graduation~" I said and pulled a party popper on all of them, " So, why are you all hiding here? Protecting your second button?" I asked.

" You're after it too?" Jackal asked me, seemingly shocked.

" If its alright with you, you can give it to me, I won't be able to accept your feelings though, I'll be fine even if I don't have it," I said, " Its not like I must have it to ensure that all of you love me. I'm sure you all love me a lot already, ne, Akaya-kun?" I teased the new Captain.

" Call me Captain Kirihara!" the seaweed head fumed.

" Ah right, Captain Kirihara, beware to protect your button next year," I teased him further.

Turning beet red, the boy decided to ignore me.

Lazing about on the cushion, I ended up snuggling up in between Sei-chan and Gen-chan. All of a sudden, the door swung inwards. The girls had found the hidden key after flipping through Sei-chan's pot of Dahlia flowers.

Immediately, the year three regulars all slipped out of the windows, and started running. As soon as the horde of girls continued chasing them, the tennis clubroom was empty again.

" Ne, Akaya-kun, let's play a match outside," I smiled.

" No, its so cold!" he shivered involuntarily.

" Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes, " Captain Kirihara?" I pleaded.

" F-fine!" he gave in, flattered.

Together we went out, and played, while the year three regulars ran about the courts, as if they were having tennis training, trying to prevent the rabid girls from getting their second button, sacrificing their other buttons, including the buttons on their sleeves.

Starting the game, I served as usual, the twist serve. Easily returning my serve, Akaya smirked at me, telling me, " You have to do harder than this,"

" Of course," I replied, and looped him into my Haru no Chou technique, as well as the Tezuka Zone, but not exactly, so it was called Melody Zone.

" Now your showing some stuff," he grinned and played along, as the rest ran their lives away outside the courts where we were playing.

As we took a break, Akaya shouted to his senpais, " Captain Akaya adds twenty more rounds to your trainings~"

" Akaya! I'm soo killing you for this!" Niou said.

" Tarundoru! Why am I running when none of them are after my button?" Gen-chan asked.

" Are you sure?" Sei-chan asked, pointing to behind Sanada where he found a horde of girls chasing after him.

" Since when did I get chased?" Sanada asked.

" Since we left the club room," Yanagi told him.

" Tarundoru," he grumbled and continued running.

" Ganbare~" I cheered them on before going to continue my match with Akaya.

By the time the girls were tired, and gave up chasing, the regulars were equally tired, and panting away. They entered the courts just as Akaya and I finished our game, with a tie of six to six.

" So how was the jog?" I joked.

" Terrible..." Yagyuu replied, being the only one who politely answered.

Allowing them a rest, I passed around my canteen of water, and all of them drank greedily, not bothering if it was an indirect kiss already. Akaya just sat there, snickering away at his senpais.

" But it was certainly hard, protecting this for you," Sei-chan kissed my forehead and handed me his second button.

" Eh? I thought you were going to keep it for yourself?" I asked.

" You know I wanted to give it to you," he smiled.

" I'm sorry, I can't reciprocate your feelings," I lowered my head.

" Its alright," he ruffled my hair, " You alway be my best childhood friend," he said.

" Thank you..." I said as tears filled my eyes, " Congratulations on your graduation," I wished him, smiling with tears in my eyes.

" Here," Sanada stuck out his hand to me, turning beet red.

" What?" I asked annoyed, " Can't you give it in a more gentlemanly manner?" I asked and took his second button.

" Yukiko-chan, don't tease him anymore, he's at his limit," Sei-chan stifled a laugh as Sanada turned all the more red.

" Hey Yukiko, I can give you my button, but my heart belongs to all the women out there," Niou told me, flinging me his button.

" Here, my button, but I don't have any romantic feelings towards you," Yagyuu told me.

" This is thanks for always buying me gum," Bunta said and gave his button to me.

" I don't really understand this button thing, but I'll just give my button to you. Its just a button anyway." Yanagi said and handed me his button.

" Yukiko, since I've lost all my other buttons, losing another on is nothing," he said and gave his button to me.

" Now it looks like I'm some mad button collector..." I said as tears continued to roll.

" Isn't that so you?" Niou teased me.

" So mean," I cried somemore, " What if I can't remember whose button is whose?" I asked.

" There are our initials at the back of the button," Sei-chan told me.

" I'll miss you when you go to high school..." I said and cried into Sei-chan's de-buttoned school uniform.

" Well, just come over to Rikkaidai when you have the time, if you're not transfering schools. We'll make the time to meet you. And if you're transfering, just sneak into the high school department together with Akaya. We'd very much welcome you," Sei-chan put my stray hair behind my ear.

" Yea..." I cleaned my tears, " Sotsugyo omedeto [Congratulations on your graduation]," I repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: I don't want Sei-chan to graduate! * rolls on the floor *<strong>

**Sei-chan: Yukiko-chan, its a part of life to graduate, * spouting wise words ***

**Alya: That's right~ Yay! This is therefore the end of Random Drabbles Rikkaidai~ Alya wants to thank everyone for reading so far~ * bows deeply * Thanks for all your reviews, it made me really happy :D Also, don't forget to review because its the last chapter! And if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me even if its a typo error! Thank you very much~ * bows again ***

**Sei-chan, Melody, Alya: Well then, its see you some time again~ Bye bye~**


End file.
